The Seventh Tail Hiatus
by GaaraGoneMad
Summary: Gaara has met s strange new girl in Suna. What will happen? Gaarax? What will happen and why is Gaara so drawn to this flamehaired girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Maggie:** **Hello! This is our first chappy of our first collaborated story! Welcome!**

**Lori: Allo! This is my first fanfic… hope it's good.**

**Maggie: Yeah, go easy on the little tike! Anyway, that's enough introductions; let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer:** **If we did own Naruto, we'd be rich.**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 1: First meetings, and a secret jutsu.**

It was a normal day in Sunagakure. The birds were chirping, the wind blowing lightly, and Gaara was awake. Everything was regular.

"Three, two, one," Gaara sighed and a hoard of stampeding fan girls crashed into the abnormally clean window that was in his room. They were all holding sighs and wearing shirts that read, 'We love you Kazekage!' For some reason, ever since he became Kazekage, girls were all over him. It's like having to govern a whole nation was sexy or something. Gaara just didn't care, he pulled the blinds across the window and left to see if anyone else was up yet.

"Good morning, brother!" Temari greeted as Gaara strolled into the kitchen. His sister was in a purple robe so she looked presentable even though in her own home. Temari cared what the town thought of her. She didn't have her hair in the pony tails she usually wore, though.

"Morning, Temari, what's for breakfast?" the red head asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Well, I made some pancakes, and Kankuro said he would cook eggs, but he doesn't seem to be getting up. Could you go try? I've been at him for hours," the only girl of the family requested.

Gaara went down the hall and entered his brother's room. The place was dark and he saw Ant leaning against the wall. He looked to the left wall and saw his brother sprawled across the bed with his feet at the pillow and his head nearly falling off the mattress.

"Ugh," Gaara sighed, his brother was a pain some times, "Wake up."

Kankuro still slept.

"Get up!"

SNORE

"Kankuro! Come make eggs!"

Still sleeping.

"God, HEY, LOOK, I'M TOUCHING ANT!!!!!" Gaara did the one thing that got his brother every time.

"NOOOOO! Stay away from my puppets!" Kankuro jumped on top of his bed and yelled. It had worked. Ever since they were little, all Gaara had top do was threaten to touch his stuff, and he'd comply with anything.

"Good, you're up, Temari wants you to make eggs, go," Gaara said once again calm.

"Fine," the brunette sighed and slugged out to the kitchen. He still wore his pj's. His messy hair was almost never brushed, and he was as lazy as ever.

Yep, it was just one more average day in Suna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That same morning a girl with light red hair that looked more like it was orange, and hazel eyes was running at full speed across the border to the Wind nation. This girl wore a pale blue shirt that was quite long, so long in fact, that it could pass as a dress. Under this she wore some semi-loose pants along with her kunai pouch strapped to he leg and a necklace that resembled a flame around her neck.

"Huh, huh, huh," the girl whose name was Natsuki panted. She had been running for hours and hadn't had more than 3 hours of sleep in five days, "Good thing these people are pretty dumb, there's no border patrol! Now I can sneak in without a passport."

"I can't wait until I can find some place to sleep! I swear, I'm so tired… I think I might just take a little nap… right …here…" and with that, Natsuki stopped and leaned against a tree to take a morning snooze. Little did the girl know that she was sleeping in the border area of the major ninja town called, Sunagakure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That afternoon, Natsuki woke up on the outskirts of Suna. She walked into the patrol area of the town's own Kazekage. Little did she know that he happened to be watching her. From a tree.

"Identify yourself!" the leader of the ninja town ordered.

"Well, 'love boy', I'm Tsushima Natsuki, pleased to meet you! What's your name?" the girl answered.

"What village are you from?" Gaara asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"Well, I'm from a small town called Kawagakura, and can I ask, what's with the make-up, you should really leave eye liner to us girls," she answered and asked diligently. She didn't care for him too much, he hadn't even introduced himself!

"Where's your passport? And it isn't make-up," Gaara ordered.

"Uh…. Why do you need to see that?" Natsuki asked and smiled a sweet childish grin to see if she could get away with it.

"So you have no passport?" Gaara asked.

"No," she hung her head for she knew she couldn't convince him.

"So you're a spy, you'll need to come with me," Gaara said and he approached her.

"What, oh no no no no no! I'm just a traveler, no threat here! I'm just passing through!" she tried to explain.

"Well, I'm still gonna need to take you in for questioning, just to be safe," Gaara said and turned back to the village, expecting her to follow.

"I ain't going anywhere! I'm not lying!" she was now offended. She hated it when people called her a lair. The only thing was that Gaara was just trying to protect his village, so he wasn't actually accusing her of lying.

"Then I'm going to need to search you here, to make sure you have any weapons on you besides a few kunai," he negotiated.

"What?!" Natsuki was now very taken aback.

"Just let me search you down, and you can be on your way," Gaara explained and began to step closer to the girl. He was in arm's reach when she threw her arms into a defensive stance and got into fighting position.

"Lay a hand on me, and I'll kill you!" she said. She didn't want to be felt over by some… guy! He was her age, and who knows what he might try! She didn't want some possible perv feeling her up!

"What? I'm not going to do anything, I just need to search you," Gaara stepped back and put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe some stranger!" she accused.

"And you want me to believe a stranger when you say you aren't a spy? Right, that makes complete sense!" Gaara wasn't in the mood for this. Actually, he was never in the mood for this.

"Oh, well that is different! You might be a pervert trying to take advantage of me!" Natsuki said in defense.

"And you might be a spy ninja trying to plan the down fall of my village, now I'm going to have to take that threat you gave me back there as a huge clue that you are!" Gaara explained his reasons.

"Whatever, just let me pass!" she ordered. That was it, nobody ordered Sabuko no Gaara around!

"No, now either you can comply with my orders, or you fight me," Gaara said calmly, yet firmly.

"Well, then I guess we're fighting!" At that moment, Natsuki got into a fighting stance and Gaara just stood there as sand began to swirl around him.

Gaara smiled inwardly. This was turning out to be very interesting. "The name is Gaara by the way, what's yours?"

"Tsushima Natsuki" she replied smiling mischievously at him. And with that she threw the kunai at him. Performing quick hand seals Natsuki shouts, "Shadow Clone Kunai!" Then the one kunai multiplied into 40 kunai.

Quickly a barrier of sand rose up to block the attack. "This is too easy. Can't you do better?" Gaara asked. Natsuki didn't falter though, and quickly formed another set of hand seals.

"Release: Earth Dragon! Earth Fireball attack!" There was a slight rumbling sound and a huge dragon made of mud rose from under Gaara. He dodged just in time and directed his sand to block the oncoming mud balls that the dragon had sent his way.

_Damn! That was to close. She's good_. Then he noticed a kunai flying toward him. "That won't work on me…" Then he noticed what was wrapped neatly around the kunai. An explosive tag. _Crap! _His sand formed a barrier around him, but he still felt the impact of the explosion from within the enormous sand ball.

_Shit, that didn't work! He is good. That sand thing is fast…, but is it strong enough?_

Natsuki closed her eyes and concentrated. Blue charka slowly began to swirl from her. She opened her hazel eyes and smiled. "First Gate: Open!" Chakra began flaring around her. As Gaara disabled the sand ball, he barely saw the blue blur rushing toward him. Natsuki grinned as she feinted a roundhouse kick to his side and threw a punch at his face. The sand could barely keep up and was only able to make a small barrier. Gaara was sent flying back into a wall.

Then, from within the huge dust clouds, Gaara roared, "Sand Coffin!" Immediately Natsuki found herself trapped by sand that slowly began to envelope her body.

_Oh no you don't! _Natsuki made a quick set of katas, "Wild Fire no jutsu!" Flames erupted around Natsuki, enveloping her and burning away the sand. Then the flames shot toward Gaara.

Gaara formed some fast hand seals and said, "Desert Tornado." A small tornado swirled around Gaara and protected him from the flames onslaught.

_Hmmm… nice try, but you haven't escaped yet!_ Natsuki closed her eyes and concentrated harder. The flames began to intensify and strengthen. The very ground began to appear to have small burn marks.

_What!?_ Gaara grimaced as he tried to protect himself from the flames scorching heat. Sweat began pouring down his face as he considered what to do next. _I have to put out the flames… but how? I probably should have paid more attention to learning water techniques. Hmmmm… maybe this will do._

Calmly Gaara muttered, "Rain of the Sand…" Above the mini tornado a small cloud of sand formed and it began to rain sand. Slowly, but surely, the flames began to die out. He then canceled his jutsu's to see what she would do next.

_Damn! I hate him already…_ Natsuki's eyes narrowed slightly as she panted from the effort it took to control the Wild Fire no jutsu. Gaara was watching her warily. Natsuki reached up and touched the fire charm around her neck. _Think, think…_

Gaara noticed her distraction and sent his sand flying after her. Before she could react the sand had wrapped tightly around her. This time Gaara made sure that she couldn't get free.

_Shit! Not good, not good!_ Natsuki struggled to break free.

"That won't work. It's useless." He said as he walked over and leaned in close to her face, his eyes expressionless. Natsuki stopped struggling and glared defiantly at him.

_Very pretty eyes I must admit. _

Then Natsuki did something that was completely unexpected. She leaned forward so that their faces were only centimeters away, closed her eyes, and Kissed Him!

The shock made Gaara freeze and the sand fall away from her. Then Gaara fell away from her, dazed and slightly blushing!

_Ha! Work's every time. Guys are hopeless to the female ways!_ Just then footsteps could be heard coming their way. Gaara quickly gained his composure and turned to see who was coming. A tall girl with blond spiky hair that was drawn back into four ponytails appeared.

"What is going on here Gaara, I mean Kazekage-sama?" Temari asked as she cam upon the two, "I've got papers I need you to sign some papers, but I see we've got a bit of a problem. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing, sister, I'm just trying to keep this, _spy_ out of our village!" Gaara retorted.

"What!? I'm not a spy, how many times must I tell you that! My village doesn't even have a ninja academy!" Natsuki said in defense.

"Right, then how come you know jutsus?" Gaara mumbled to himself.

"Well, I see no head band, so I think she's clean Gaara, now, come on, I'll get one of my subordinates to take over, we need to go get her documented. If you're going to stay here, we need to have proof of you being here, so we can keep track of you. Just to be safe," Temari smiled and helped the girl up.

"Thank you, you're much nicer than he is…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm his sister, Temari and he's Gaara, who are you?"

"I'm Tsushima Natsuki, thank you for being nice about all this, I can't believe, he's your Kazekage!" Natsuki said in shock.

"Oh, he's not so bad! You just need to get to know him!" Temari stood up for her little brother. How nice.

"Whatever…"

The entire way back, Gaara was thinking to himself, _Did she really just do what I think she did? I can't believe her!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki made t out of the Kazekage office and over to her hotel room. During this stroll she replayed all that had occurred.

/flashback/

As Natsuki entered the Kazekage office she was surprised by the large shelves of books and the mountains of paper work that lay waiting on the large wooden desk. _God no wonder he was so up tight. _Natsuki watched as Gaara walked slowly over to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Temari stepped forward and handed him a yellow sheet of paper and Gaara proceeded to fill it out.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's your register paper. It gives you permission to go around town and stay here for a while," he said while still looking at the sheet.

_What? Stay here any longer than need be… out of the question!_ "Fine, just tell me when I can…" Natsuki was interrupted by a brown haired guy bursting into the office. This guy was decked in black, had what looked like a mummy on his back, and purple make up on. _What's with all the make up?!_

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he new guy asked.

"No, Kankuro. What is it this time?" Gaara sighed. _Stupid lazy ass! _"Did something happen?"

"Nah, just seeing if I have any missions today."

"Yes… You and Temari are to go with a search party to see what has been causing the strange disturbances in the south. Once you're done with that, I would suggest you train your genin," Gaara ordered. A frown appeared on Temari's face.

Before they left the Kazekage office, Kankuro turned to see Natsuki and asked who she was.

"Tsushima Natsuki. I'm a newcomer to Suna," She replied in a bored tone.

"Maybe I could show you around some time?" Kankuro offered hopefully. Before Natsuki could answer, a large hand made of sand grabbed Kankuro and threw him out of the office. A stream of curses could be heard for some time afterward, mostly directed at Gaara.

Temari giggled, "Nice one Gaara," she said before picking up the sheet of paper labeled 'A-Rank' and strolling out the door.

Natsuki turned back toward the Kazekage, "What was that for?" she demanded.

"He was annoying."

"So, that's a good reason to throw someone down the stairs?"

Gaara didn't answer; he merely held up the yellow sheet of paper and said, "Sign."

"Grumbling, Natsuki snatched the paper from him and grabbed a pen off his desk. After signing it, she gave it back to him and turned to leave. "Wait…" there was a pause, "Don't tell anyone what happened," Gaara said in a low and dangerous voice.

Natsuki walked out the door, smiling inwardly.

/end flashback/

As she looked for a place to sleep, she came upon a local ramen bar. It was now that Natsuki realized how hungry she was.

"Hello, may I help you?" the owner asked. He was a slightly fat man who donned a chef's hat and apron.

"Yeah, uh, I'd like some miso ramen. And do you know anywhere I can stay for the night?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Well it just so happens that I rent some rooms here, my name is Mr. Aramaki, and who might you be?" the plump man introduced.

"Tsushima Natsuki, nice to meet you." She said for the umpteenth time that day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ok, folks that be the first chappy, so remember _READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE GAARA WIIL GET YOU!!!!!! _Bye-bye!**

**Lori: Yeah, what she said only I'll send Kyuubi after you! (he he he)**

**Bye**

**us**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 2:** **That damn dog.**

Natsuki woke up the next day and got up sluggishly. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her bed head hair, then proceeded to brush her teeth and get dressed. Half way through making her bed, she realized something.

_I need a job. _She thought to herself. _I guess I'll go see if that guy who owns the ramen bar will give me one._

And so Natsuki set off to go get herself employed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Aramaki-san? Mr. Aramaki-san, I've come to apply for a job, are you here?" Natsuki called as she explored the room above the ramen bar. It was three stories up to be precise. Not only did this guy own the ramen shop, but he rented apartments on the second floor to.

"Hmm, they said he was up here…" Natsuki mumbled to herself. Then she saw a huge, ugly, and snarling dog staring at her from the door way.

"He, nice doggy…" she said as she slowly backed up to avoid being a threat to the dog. _Crap, I hate dogs!_ _And this one is sooo ugly…_

The dog came closer and snarled and growled even more. Natsuki continued backing up and never realized that she had stepped out onto the balcony of the apartment. She was completely daft to the factor of her slowly approaching the rail of the balcony.

Suddenly, the dog lunged at her and she turned quickly with a scream and fell right off the edge of the balcony. Yep, she was plummeting from the top of a three story building down to the hard ground. _I'm going to die! Good bye cruel world!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara was taking a stroll that day and was passing by the local ramen shop when he heard an odd noise. The sound he heard was a scream. Gaara looked up and saw a girl in a pale blue dress-like shirt falling. Gaara had an internal jump, but soon regained his composure and held out his arms for the falling girl.

"Oomph!" Natsuki said as she hit the outstretched arms of her catcher. "Thanks for catching me; I thought I was done for back there…Gaara!?" _Not him! Anyone but him!!!! This sucks! _

Natsuki wasn't expecting to be caught by the same guy she didn't like. Gaara just stood there holding her bridal style and not even seeming to care.

Then, from under rocks, behind walls and magazine stands, out of the dirt, or anything else you could think of, fan girls appeared and they gawked at Gaara still holding the strange new girl in the famous bride position.

At once, they all in one of those evil, demonic voices said, "Competition!"

Then, as quickly as they had come, they resumed hiding. Gaara looked around with one eye brow up. Natsuki shrugged.

"Hey, you do know you can put me down now, right?" Natsuki said.

"Oh, right, my apologies," Gaara said in his regular monotone.

After putting her down Natsuki paused, wondering if she should thank him. She decided against it.

"Ok, bye." Natsuki then ran off to see if she could find somewhere else that needed some one to work for them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At lunch that same day, Gaara went into a restaurant for lunch. As he went to take his seat, he ignored the 'Welcome Kazekage-sama." Greetings he received. He took a seat and looked at the menu. He ordered his food and started eating.

_Mmm, normal day. Wait, am I eating ramen? My god I am! I'm turning into Naruto! I need to counter balance this. How? Oh, I know, I'll eat anything else but ramen for an entire month! Perfect, Gaara, you've done it again._

**Huh… you're truly turning into the Kyuubi kid…** Shukaku's voice rang out through his head.

_Am Not!_

During Gaara's rather long train of thought, he was interrupted by the opening and slamming of the restaurant door. He turned his head to see, once again, Natsuki. Her greenish hazel eyes flashed with fear. She was looking through the window and shaking.

"Um, miss, are you going to order?" the ramen shop owner asked.

"Uh, sure, I'll have a plain one," she said while still staring intently at whatever was out there.

"Ok, I think he's… AHHHH!" she then screamed and turned, ran, and happened to end up cowering behind Gaara's gourd.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"It's the dog! He wants to _kill_ me!" she whispered.

Gaara looked out the window and sure enough, there was an ugly, growling dog out there.

"Ok, and why are you hiding behind my gourd?" he asked.

"Would you rather I hide behind you?" she retorted. _Crap, I never saw his gourd! I just went for the closest thing!_ _Why does is it always him?_

"Humph."

"Somebody's happy today," Natsuki said to herself in a voice full of sarcasm.

Slowly, Natsuki stood up and took the seat next to him.

"So, do you have any advice on where to get a job around here?" she asked when her ramen came.

"No."

"Well, that's helpful." She grumbled.

"But, my sister does, go ask her."

"Ok, bye." and with that, Natsuki gulped down her ramen and skipped out to go find Temari.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, so you need a job, eh?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, got one?" she was impatient. Natsuki had spent the entire day either running away from that damn dog, or trying to find a job. Neither of which were all that fun.

"Sure, wanna be Gaara's assistant?" Temari inquired.

"WHAT!? Mr. Happy-cheery? No way!" Natsuki exclaimed in protest.

"Well, there isn't anything else I can give you. It's either this or you go penniless," Temari reminded. It worked.

"Urgh! Fine, when do I start?" Natsuki groaned.

"Well, how about in… two days? I've got to work on firing myself first, you see I've been trying to be his assistant, but he never wants to listen to his sister," Temari sighed with a shrug.

"And you think he'll like me better?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe."

"Whatever, I'll be here in two days," she said and turned to leave.

"Bye!" Temari called.

_Well, I got a job. But why him?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Gaara was taking a slow walk home. _Well, today was a…eventful day. I wonder what job Temari gave that new girl, what's her name? Natsuki, right? Hmmm…_

While Gaara was lost in thought, he neglected to realize something.

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_What in the hell?! _Gaara thought.

"OW! Jesus, that hurts!" a loud voice from the ground complained.

"Huh?" Gaara turned and looked down to see none other than Natsuki on the ground holding her ankle in pain. Her face was slightly flushed from running. "What happened to you?"

"I ran into your stupid gourd!" she exclaimed. She was really pissed off.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, I was running away from that stupid damn dog that keeps chasing me!" she explained.

"Oh, I see." And then Gaara turned to try and leave, but he was stopped.

"Hey, you aren't just going to leave me here are you?" Natsuki yelled at him.

"Well, it isn't my problem."

"Yes it is! Help me home!" she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because, it's your fault I'm hurt and it would be nice," Natsuki said.

"But you're the one who ran into me…" Gaara began.

"No, I don't care, help me home," she said again.

"Fine." He realized that it would be fruitless to argue. Gaara went over to her and picked her up.

"You know I can walk, I only need you as a crutch…" she said. She wasn't very comfortable. _Jeez, I swear more of those weird girls are going to come out and yell at me again._

"This will be faster." Gaara said, and then he used that weird teleporting sand jutsu thing to get them to her apartment.

"Wow, that was quick." Natsuki said to herself. _What the crap was that?_ She was impressed.

"Ok here you go." Gaara said putting her down.

"Oh, hey, guess what?" Natsuki suddenly asked.

"What?" Gaara sighed.

"I'm going to be your new assistant!"

_WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no, it can't be! I thought Temari had that job! Why me? Why meeeee? _Gaara thought to himself.

**Ha Ha Ha!!! This is turning out to be interesting.**

_Shut up, you damn badger!_

**Ooooooh, I'm quivering with fear.**

"Ok." He said. He would not loose it because of some silly girl.

"Ok, well see you I two days, boss!" she then slammed the door. _Dang, I thought I would have gotten him with that! I was expecting some out burst of sorrow, tears maybe! That would have made my day! But, I guess he really doesn't care._

Natsuki stumbled over to her bed. She lay quietly on her bed, and closed her eyes in wearily. She didn't even bother to change clothes.

**Lori: Lame ending I know… oh well, deal with it!**

**Maggie: Yes read and review or DIE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lori: ok ppl, chappy #3! Enjoy!**

**Maggie:**

**The Seventh Tail**

"…speech…"

_Thoughts_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Chapter 3:** **Temari's persistence.**

Over the next few weeks, Temari and Kankuro got to know Natsuki quite well. Temari especially liked the flame haired girl. The three became fast friends, but Gaara still refused to engage in anything social. He was too wrapped up in his work.

"You know, I think we should set up Gaara and Natsuki!" Temari said to her brother one day when they were on patrol.

"What?! No, I'm not a part of it! No!" Kankuro stated. He didn't want to be a part of Temari and her schemes.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun! Help me?" the blonde girl pleaded.

"Look at me,…NO!" Kankuro said for the last time.

"Well, then I guess I'm doing this on my own," the sand sister settled on. She was gonna have fun with this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Natsuki, what do you think of Gaara?" Temari asked her as they shopped around town.

"Well, I don't really know him, but I guess he's ok," the younger girl answered. _The stupid jerk!_

"Would you like it if he came to dinner with us some time?" the blonde continued.

"I wouldn't really care, but sure, I guess he could come," Natsuki said. She was afraid to tell Temari that she really didn't like Gaara all that much. Last time she saw him he was refusing to help her home when she twisted her ankle_! How uncaring can you get?_

"Great, well, I'm working on getting him to come with us some time!" Temari had made progress in her own mind. All she needed to do was convince Gaara to stop working and come hang out. Easier said than done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Gaara, will you please come out to dinner with us tonight?" Temari begged as she entered the office of the Kazekage.

"No," Gaara said plainly as he read a document.

"What are you doing that is so important?!" Temari demanded.

"Work," the red head stated bluntly.

"The one time you actually do work, and you refuse to come take a break?! You've always hated work!" Temari tried to reason with him.

"Well, firstly, I haven't done anything, so I think I should update myself, and second, I haven't always hated work," Gaara rationed her accusations.

"Come on!!!!" Temari groaned. At this rate, she'd never set Gaara up!

"No, I'm busy, maybe if I finish my paperwork, I'll go, but right now, no," Gaara negotiated.

"Urgh! Fine," Temari stomped out of the office in a gruff.

"Uh, some times I just don't get my sister at all, why is she so set on me going to dinner with her and Kankuro?" Gaara asked himself with a sigh.

**It's not just them; she wants you to meet the girl who's your secretary.** The inner voice of Shukaku said to him.

"What!? Oh, great! She's trying to set me up! Doesn't she know that it would never work!?" Gaara stood up and exclaimed.

**I'm not sure she gets that part, but just stay away from the girl. She can be dangerous.**

_You mean falling out of three story building?_ But Gaara's mind flashed back to the time when he had sensed the enormous chakra within her.

**You remember that time. I'm impressed your puny mind bothered to process that information.**

_I know that there is an insult somewhere in there!_

**Good luck finding it, brat.**

"Well, why on earth should I listen to you?" Gaara questioned the voice that answered. He realized that Shukaku didn't care a bit about him; this creature only cared for himself.

**Oh, but Gaara, I've done nothing but protect you over the years!**

"Oh, right, like putting sand in the way of attacks is protection," _Actually it was_, "and I didn't even want it! You should just go away!" Gaara yelled to himself.

Then Natsuki poked her head in from the other room, "Is everything alright, Kazekage-sama?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Gaara ordered.

**You are very amusing, puny human.**

"Hmph." Gaara turned back to his work

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, how's your master plan coming along?" Kankuro asked when he saw his sister enter the house with a pout.

"Not good, Gaara just refuses to take time off work to come have dinner!" Temari confined in her brother.

"Well, he is Kazekage…" Kankuro tried to ration Gaara's reasons.

"Well, yeah, but he needs some social time," Temari said.

"What! This is Gaara were talking about!" Kankuro sighed as he looked at his sister's crestfallen face. "If after a week he still won't come out, then come back to me and I'll tell you what to do," Kankuro said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to get involved?" Temari smirked at her brother's sudden interest.

"Well, I figured if this whole plan does work, you can't take all the credit," Kankuro shrugged and smiled a toothy grin.

"Hah, well, I'll try for another week, then get back to you on your offer."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Day 1:_

"Gaara, have you found time for dinner yet?" Temari asked as she strolled into his office on Monday.

"No, please leave," Gaara said without even looking away from the papers he was working with.

_Day 2:_

"Gaara! How about lunch during your break today?" Temari offered when she traded off patrol shifts with him.

"No thanks, I'm taking that time to work some more on the Water Nation contracts," Gaara sighed on Tuesday.

_Day 3:_

"Gaara!" Temari began to run up to her younger brother on Wednesday.

"Ugh," Gaara sighed as he heard his approaching sibling.

"Hey, Gaara, we're going to go train together later, want to come?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'd much prefer to train on my own, besides, I've got work to do," Gaara answered and kept walking.

_Day 4:_

"Gaara!!!!!" Temari called during the evening of that Thursday.

"What?" Gaara was tired of his sister's constant interruptions.

"We're going to go out tonight, want to come? We can see Kankuro try to pick up girls!" Temari taunted with the possibility of seeing their brother be shot down.

"Hmmm, no. I'm busy," Gaara said. Though he did want to see Kankuro get slapped by girls from his horrible pick up lines, but he wouldn't risk having to hang out with that girl.

**You are wise for a human.**

"Please?" Temari begged.

"No."

_Day 5:_

"Hey, we're going out for breakfast, want to come?" Temari tried morning activities instead.

"No thank you." Gaara said as he read his book.

"But, you won't have anything to eat other wise!" Temari whined. She couldn't find anything wrong with breakfast!

"Sorry, but you know I can cook right? Just because you do it everyday doesn't mean I can't," Gaara told her. She never thought of that.

_Day 6:_

"Hey," Temari began.

"No." Gaara said flatly.

"But, you haven't even heard what it is yet!!!" Temari groaned.

"Don't care, I'm too busy," Gaara said.

_Day 7:_

"Gaara," Temari approached him with a look on her face that said, 'better do as I say, boy, or you won't live to see the light of day!'

_What's her problem?_

**She sometimes scares me. I hate the females of your kind.**

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You're coming to dinner with us tonight, we'll be at the usual spot at 7:00 sharp, if you aren't there, I'll kill you tomorrow." Temari ordered in a deadly tone.

Gaara was taken aback. Temari never talked to him like that unless she was incredibly mad at him. If he didn't do as she said, he really would be dead by tomorrow.

**See what I mean?**

"Ok."

"Good, see you then!" and with that, the blonde girl spun on her heel and left to meet Kankuro waiting outside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did it work?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep, I can get you guys to do anything of I just pretend to be pms-ing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I can tell the difference, so you won't fool me, and Gaara will catch on. Only use it when you need to," Kankuro warned. He didn't want his sister playing this card every time she wanted him to do something.

"Ah, whatever, so, go get ready, we need to be there in one hour," Temari said. They were going early so they could keep the perfect seat… It was only five.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara entered the restaurant and looked around ignoring the 'Welcome Kazekage-sama!' he received from many people in the place.

He saw his sister and brother wave form a table and he went to join them. Of course, Temari had planned it so that he was sitting next to Natsuki. _Why do I have to do this? _he asked himself.

"Hey, Gaara, how was that work of yours?" Kankuro joked as he nudged his brother.

"Hmph," Gaara mumbled. He wasn't happy about being here.

"Aw, lighten up little bro! It isn't that bad!" Kankuro said.

"And I suppose you helped in all this, didn't you?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Sorry," the cat man mumbled with his head down.

"So, Kazekage-sama, nice of you to join us!" Natsuki greeted. She wanted to make a good impression. Why? She had no idea; she just thought maybe she could get him to like her. After all, he was kinda cute. Wait, what was she thinking?

**_There is something familiar about her…_ **Shukaku thought.

"No need for formalities, I really don't care," Gaara said. He didn't want to be called that _all_ the time.

"Oh, hey, Kankuro, we gotta go! We got that thing to do!" Temari suddenly jumped up and pulled her brother out of the restaurant.

"I knew it," Gaara mumbled to himself.

**Told ya.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Natsuki asked. Se thought she heard him say something.

"Nothing."

"So… how come you couldn't come out with us before?" the girl with orange hair asked.

"I had work to do," Gaara revealed and hinted that he didn't want to be here. Secretly though, a part of him did want to be here.

"Oh, yeah, it must be busy being a kage," Natsuki sympathized.

"Yeah, especially since I haven't done my paper work for a while…" Gaara muttered to himself.

"You know, now that I'm your assistant, I can help with that stuff," Natsuki reminded him.

"Sure, I'll have you do that some time," Gaara assured her.

"Ok… So, what's up?" Natsuki tried to make conversation.

"Nothing."

"Ok…can I ask you some questions?" Natsuki said suddenly.

"Sure."

"Ok, when's your birthday?"

"January 19th."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"18."

"Wow, you're that young? I'm impressed," Natsuki complimented.

"Thanks, how about you?" Gaara decided he couldn't just leave her doing all the talking, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, I'm also 18, and my birthday is April 23rd," she answered.

"Ok."

"Alright now… what's your… favorite color?" Natsuki became desperate.

"Don't have one."

"Really? How is that possible?" Natsuki had never met someone without a favorite color! _Wow, I guess he just doesn't care about colors._

"I just don't have a preference." Gaara answered monotone.

"Wow, that's odd. Ok, you got a favorite animal?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"My god, man! Have you got no personality at all? I mean jeez, that's crazy!" Natsuki was taken aback with shock.

**She is right. You are dull.**

"No, I have personality…" Gaara said. _Stay away Shukaku!_

"Right, sure you do. You'll need to prove it to me for me to believe it!" she joked.

"Whatever…" Gaara became bored once more.

"Ok, what is your problem? I mean, I know this is awkward and all, but you could at least make an effort to make this more enjoyable!" Natsuki exclaimed. She had enough; he hadn't done a darn thing to show he cared! _The least you could do is smile…_

"Sorry," Gaara said. He didn't want to make her mad. Last time that had ended up with her nearly burning him to death.

"Whatever, look, if you don't want to be here, then leave." Natsuki said in frustration.

"No, I'll stay." Gaara said. He even surprised himself sometimes.

"You don't have to," Natsuki pointed out once more.

"It's ok, really." Gaara said, again surprised.

"Ok then, let's try again," Natsuki offered with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know I never did thank you for helping me home that night," Natsuki said as she and Gaara walked out of the restaurant.

"It's ok," Gaara said in his usual bland tone.

"No, really, I'm grateful, and I'm also thankful for you catching me, and when you got rid of Kankuro that time when I first came here, it saved me the trouble of having to turn him down," Natsuki thanked him. She usually didn't do that mushy stuff, but she felt like she owed him.

Gaara smiled inwardly at the thought of Natsuki turning Kankuro down. Some how it made him happy.

"It's ok," Gaara said again.

"If you insist… hey, isn't this your stop?" Natsuki asked.

"That's ok, I'll see you home." Gaara stated, in his still bland toned.

"Oh, ok…" Natsuki whispered. _That's nice of him. _She looked up at the stars, "Wow, how pretty…you can see tons of them!"

"Yeah…" Gaara agreed. He too was staring at the glimmering balls of light. Only in Suna could you see this many stars.

As the two continued to walk and star gaze, it took Natsuki running into the ramen shop's wall for her to notice she was at her stop.

"Oof! Ow!" she whined.

_How stupid can I be?!_ She thought.

"You ok?" Gaara asked.

**Are you showing concern for her?... **Shukaku asked

_No! _Gaara answered heatedly.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, I guess I'm home then. So, see ya tomorrow, Gaara…" Natsuki then opened the door that led to the apartments and waved him off.

"Night." Gaara said and he turned to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Natsuki prepared herself for bed, she thought about the dinner she had. _Wow, Gaara seemed to get nicer and nicer as the time went on, maybe he is warming up to me! That would be nice; maybe I can get him to let me leave early if I become his friend…_

**Don't count on it. **A demonic, female voice rumbled inside her head.

_Huh? Why are you here?_

**I'm always here you brat!**

_Right… I like to forget that. So what do you want, demon who posses me?_

**Oh, don't hold grudges, it's not like I asked for it either. And stay away from the sand kid. _He must be the kid Shukaku is imprisoned in. _He'll give you nothing but trouble.**

_And why is that? Wait… why would I bother listening to you anyway? You're always wrong._

**Not true!**

_Oh yeah? Who told me that the exploding tag on that kunai that one time was a fake?_

**I was enjoying your pain.**

_What about that time you told me that it was ok to touch fire? That because of my fire jutsu I wouldn't get hurt?_

**It was amusing to watch you get burnt. Remember, I am a phoenix. A bird of the flames. Fire does not harm me.**

_Whatever, just leave me alone._

**That is kinda hard, considering that I'm trapped within you.**

_Hmph._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ta-daa! And like magic, we're through! Ok, now that that's done with, go _READ AND REVIEW_ before I kill you all until you're dead!**

**Lori: Kyuubi is sitting right here next to me, and he would like nothing better than to get all those who don't R&R. Beware…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 4:** **A Night out.**

After several weeks of Gaara actually being nice to Natsuki, the two got to know each other. They became friends, even though they each always seemed to have these odd blushing moments when they'd break out in red.

Natsuki also got to know exactly who Gaara knew from different nations with all the paper work he had her do, she soon knew all the affairs of the country. Some would spectate this as a bad thing, but Gaara really didn't care.

Of course, by now, Natsuki was beginning to reach her limit on staying time. She was a traveler and had to decide whether or not she wanted to stay. This is our current scene.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, you got another call from that weird ramen kid; he says that you need to come right away. Says there's some shortage of shrimp for Ichiraku's famous Seafood Special," Natsuki said as she read the contents of the message out to her boss.

"Hmph, tell him to go fishing," Gaara grunted his response without even looking up from what ever he had on his desk. There was a pause.

"What you lookin' at?" Natsuki wondered.

"Nothing," Gaara stated plainly.

"Aw, come on! Let me see!" the red head girl pleaded as she went behind the desk.

"No." Gaara stated as he closed a little book he had with him.

"Right, well, I don't listen to the word no, you should know that by now," Natsuki said. She then leaned across Gaara's desk and snatched the thin blue book from him.

"Stop it!" Gaara ordered as he tried to stop her from pilfering his stuff. It didn't work out as he had hoped.

"AWWWW! Gaara, you look so cute as a baby!" Natsuki squealed. The book Gaara had been flipping through was a photo album. It was his father's and Gaara just found it in his new, cleaner office.

"Give it back." Gaara ordered.

"Aw, but look, you're so cute, and there's the group photo!" Natsuki aw-ed at the family picture. It held Temari and Kankuro each holding one half of a laughing baby Gaara, the two smiling also, and their dad standing in the back.

"Stop it!" Gaara demanded.

"Hey, look, ha ha! You're pulling Kankuro's hair! Did Temari take this picture?" Natsuki laughed at the photo of a 3 year old Gaara fighting with a 5 year old Kankuro.

"Please, Natsuki, stop looking at the pictures now!" Gaara asked sternly. He really didn't want her to get to the next few pages, she'd ask the infamous question that he had been regretting.

"Hey, look at this one, you're four! How cute! Let's see, what does it say here… 'Suna's Savior'?" Natsuki read in question, "Who wrote that?"

"My father," Gaara regrettably answered.

"I guess he really thought you were special, huh?" Natsuki said. She obviously hadn't been told about what Gaara was to the town.

"You could say that," Gaara said quietly.

"Ok, and now we have Kankuro at 6 and a Temari at 7, now we have… Gaara at 5! Then Gaara at 6! Wow you were so cute when you were little and just look at your cute little bear! And next year! Kankuro turns 8, Temari, 9 and Gaara at 7, wait, you aren't smiling! Gaara, what was wrong with this one?" Natsuki had reached the alleged year seven. That was after it had all happened.

"Nothing, now please, give me back the book," Gaara asked again.

"No, what's wrong with this year, and why is there a red mark across the picture?" Natsuki demanded. There was something none of her new friends had told her, and she wasn't too happy about it. Gaara was surprised to hear a hint of worry in her voice.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do." Natsuki demanded.

"Ok, look, when I was six, my dad had shinobi try to kill me, one of which was my uncle."

"Why? Were you dangerous or something?"

"When I was little my father sealed the One Tailed demon, Shukaku inside me, ok? Now, please just give me back the book and leave." Gaara was seriously steamed right now.

"Oh." That was all Natsuki was able to say.

_So, that's why you don't like Gaara, huh?_ The girl asked Suzaku.

**Yes, now you know why not to trust him. Shukaku is the demon of the sand. We are in his domain. That is why I say we leave. Luckily, Shukaku is to dumb to sense me within you.**

_Ring! Ring!_

"I should probably go get that…" Natsuki stammered before she sprinted out of the office to go get the phone.

_Damn! Just when I thought we might be able to be friends…Somehow, I knew things would go badly if she found out. Well, just goes to show that nobody could ever like me, what with a demon inside me and all._ Gaara sighed to himself. Somehow he was really sad that Natsuki could not like him.

**Oh, you take your siblings for granted.**

_Leave me alone, you're the one who caused all my problems._

**Nonsense, I didn't choose to be a cold, self centered brat.**

_Shut-up, now, before I kill you._

**But, little brat, you'd kill yourself.**

_Well, sacrifices must be made…_

**You would never do that, you know it. That would break your dead mother's heart! After all, she only wanted you to survive!**

_Be quiet now!_

**Huh, looks like I've gotten to you, by the way, Kyuubi's on the phone.**

_What?_

"Uh, Gaara? Naruto's on the phone for you, he says it's something about shrimp," Natsuki said shakily. She was praying that he wasn't mad.

"Ugh," Gaara picked up the phone reluctantly, "What is it, baka?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Gaara?" Natsuki approached her boss at 6 that evening; he had hopefully had enough time to cool down.

"Yes?" Gaara looked up from his desk.

"Do you want to go out with, Kankuro, Temari, and I tonight? We're gonna see Kankuro get shot down by girls," Natsuki offered.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. This offer surprised Gaara. He was expecting her to ask if she could quit. He was expecting her to ignore him and stop being his friend, but she was actually being nice to him.

"Um, sure," Gaara responded.

"Great, we're meeting at your house, so I'll see ya there!" Natsuki smiled and left.

_That was interesting._

**You're letting her get to you, boy!**

_Ah, shut-up, I'd don't care what you think._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_This is perfect!_

Natsuki smiled happily at herself as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She wore a form-fitting, dark blue tank-top with a matching skirt that ended a little higher than her mid thigh.

_Not too flashy, but not that formal either. _

Natsuki's eyes sparkled as she looked over herself. She had let her red hair down and tucked one side behind her ear. Around her neck the small phoenix necklace glimmered.

_I'm really glad Temari invited me to join them at the nightclub tonight. It feels really good to just get out every once in a while._

**Wish I could…**

Natsuki ignored Suzaku's comment and gathered her things before leaving the apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kankuro could only stare as he opened the door. Was this chick really Natsuki?

_What's wrong with him? It like he's never seen a girl before._

"Uh… Kankuro? Can I come in?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure…," he mumbled and moved aside to let her pass.

"Thanks."

Kankuro couldn't help but admire her well formed figure as she slipped by him.

"Where are the others?"

"In the kitchen. We were waiting for you. Gaara nearly made us leave without you…"

"Stupid jerk," she smiled.

In the kitchen Temari sat on a stool along the counter. She wore the usual appealing outfit, only without sporting the intimidating fan on her back. Gaara was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He wore his regular maroon cloak with black pants and sandals. Gaara turned to glare at the newcomer.

His face remained blank and expressionless as he looked over Natsuki. But his mind reeled with admiration.

_Wow…_

Gaara couldn't help himself. He was still a guy, after all. The slightly snug materials showed off her soft attributes more than usual. His eyes traveled up her smooth legs to her gentle waist. His gaze looked up to her flat stomach with his eyes lingering slightly longer on her chest, then up to her smiling, shining hazel eyes.

"Wow! Natsuki, you look great! You should dress like that more often," Temari complemented.

"Let's just go already…" Gaara grumbled, and left the kitchen for the door.

**She looked good.**

_Shut it!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take long before the group entered the nightclub. Bodies moved in rhythmic waves with the loud music. The air seemed slightly thicker and warm, full of the scent of perfume, cologne, and sweat.

"Hey, baby, is your dad an alien? Because you are out of this world!" Kankuro tried to use an absolutely horrible pick up line on a girl.

Slap!!!!!

"Ow! Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Kankuro whined as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh, but it was," Temari said.

"Riddle me this, cat-man, do you have any boys on the team you train?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kankuro wondered.

"And do you give them dating advice?" Natsuki followed up.

"Some times, but why are you asking me this?" Kankuro pondered.

"Wow, those boys need to ignore everything you say," Natsuki concluded.

"Psh! That's what you think, Gaara, it wasn't that bad right?" Kankuro went to his brother for back-up.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh! Well, next one I've got for sure!" Kankuro resolved.

"Right…" Temari said with an eye-brow up and her head titled. Unlike her brother she had no trouble attracting guys.

"Well, I'm off! See you guys later!" Temari called as she thrust herself into the crowd.

"Me too," said Kankuro, "I need to go and land some babes!"

"It'll never happen…" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

As Kankuro left, Natsuki and Gaara were left alone in the overwhelming crowd.

"Kazekage-sama! Dance with me!"

"No-no! Dance with me, Gaara!"

"Gaara, I know how you feel, please, dance with me!"

"I LOVE BADGERS!!!!"

An onslaught of fan girls came squealing and surrounded Gaara so he had no escape. He panicked and tried to get them off of him, but to no avail.

_Man, why is it always me?_

**I, for one, like the idea of being surrounded by girls. _Sigh_ If only they were demons…**

"Help, Temari!" Gaara called, but his sister had already gone to keep Kankuro from making to big a fool of himself.

"Argh!" he yelped as one fan girl jumped on his head and brought him to the floor.

**Ha ha!**

"Woah, ladies, please, back away from the cute red-head! Come, now, give him some air!" Natsuki pushed her way through the crowd to try and help Gaara out of this mess.

"Hey, it's that girl from before! The competition!" one fan girl said. All of the girls turned to glare at her.

"Right, and this 'competition' is here to help this poor soul up off the ground that you all so rudely shoved him on. Now, break it up before Kankuro sees you all gathered in one spot!" Natsuki said. This got the fan girls running out of the club as to avoid Kankuro's awful social skills.

"Thanks," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Not a problem, I figure, you need to stay alive long enough for me to get my pay check," Natsuki shrugged.

"Sure," Gaara said skeptically

"Want to go sit down?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure."

They reached the bar and took two chairs next to each other. Natsuki settled contently in her chair, thankful to be out of the crowd.

"What'll ya 'ave?" asked a gruff bartender. He had a heavy body, with small beady eyes.

"Nothing." Replied Gaara.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," and he shuffled away to the next customer.

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the beat of the music. Gaara's eyes scanned the crowd and saw Temari dancing with a good-looking brunette guy. Kankuro, however, was being slapped by an unhappy blond.

"Are you going to even bother to make conversation?" Natsuki questioned lazily.

"No."

"Humph." Natsuki scowled. Then suddenly a handsome ninja with curly black hair and smooth features walked up to Natsuki. He had black eyes that seemed to smirk in the dark light.

"What makes you unhappy?" he asked with a concerned smile. Gaara glared. Who was this punk? He already hated him for interrupting his time with Natsuki.

"This jerk. And who are you exactly?" smiled Natsuki.

"The name's Atdansi. And may I ask what pretty name do you have?"

"Natsuki." She answered, blushing slightly at his comment.

Gaara scowled. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed.

Natsuki and Atdansi continued to chat for another five minutes before Atdansi suggested, "Would you like to come over and meet some of my friends?"

Natsuki glanced at Gaara.

"Do whatever you want," he said in an expressionless voice.

When he didn't seem to care she turned to Atdansi and said, "Yes, I'd love to. You can come to, Gaara."

Gaara didn't move from his seat as he watched her leave with the black haired ninja to join him with his friends. They were all guys, he noticed. A small pang of anger bit him and he let out a small growl as he watched them chat playfully. How could Natsuki talk so easily? Then it seemed that Atdansi asked Natsuki to dance because they walked out towards the dance floor together.

Gaara watched appreciatively as Natsuki's body began to sway gently with the beats, and gradually picked up pace to match the tempo. Atdansi put his hands on her waist and the two intertwined with each other. A smile graced Natsuki's features as she and Atdansi moved in closely. Around them, Gaara noticed, a few other guys began to collect and watch the smooth duo.

Seeing the comfort level between the two heightened his hate for the guy. Gaara smiled as he decided in his mind how he would kill Atdansi. _Maybe just a small crush from his sand, or, even better, he could take Atdansi outside and make him beg for mercy before ending his pathetic life. Wait… what was with the sudden killing desire? Why would he be upset with this low life? Was it because he was with Natsuki? Nah, … it couldn't be. Could it?_

**Why don't you go to her?**

_No matter how much I'd love to interrupt them, I can't. It would be rude._

**Since when did you care? Just go over there and take back what's yours…She did invite you after all.**

Slowly, Gaara got up and headed toward Natsuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki grinned broadly at the feeling of excitement as she danced with Atdansi and his friends. They were all good looking and were great dancers.

_I wonder if Gaara dances this good. I've never seen him_.

Natsuki didn't dwell on the thought to much before dancing with Atdansi for a second time. She liked the feeling of the warmth of another person wrapped around her body. Atdansi moved behind her and put his hands on her soft waist.

She was surprised when she felt similar warmth in front of her, and turned a questioning gaze on the newcomer.

_G-G-Gaara!... OMG_!

Gaara's strong body moved smoothly with hers as he began to dance with her. He smirked at Natsuki's shocked face. "You invited me, didn't you?"

A growl of annoyance and the tightened grip from behind suggested that Atdansi did not appreciate the other male's actions. He pulled Natsuki closer and began to rub against her thigh to prove his dominance, so to speak. Gaara merely growled and placed his hands around Natsuki's waist and pulled her roughly onto his hips. Natsuki was shocked, but didn't protest.

Atdansi's presence disappeared as Gaara lent into the curve of Natsuki's neck and ran a cool hand up her back. (Little did Natsuki know that Atdansi was being pulled away by a sand clone Gaara.) She swayed sensationally to the beat of the music. Her fiery bangs fell in front of her face, covering one glittering hazel eye. Gaara let out a soft purr and moved closer. Her scent filled him and excited his senses. This may be his only chance to sample a bit of her perfection, and he wasn't going to waste it. They moved perfectly together had a small crowd gathered around them. (Atdansi was no where in sight.)

Eventually, the music ended and they broke apart. Gaara grabbed one of Natsuki's hands and held it in his. Then they began to push themselves through the mob, and headed back to the bar.

_Did I just dance with Gaara? The Kazekage & my Boss!? OMG!...But he was soooo good!_

**Seems you were happy. That disgusts me.**

"Thanks for the dance, Natsuki," Gaara said as he pulled them out of the throng of people.

"No problem."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kankuro stood jealous on the other side of the room. When had Gaara learned to dance like_ that_?

Temari merely smirked with delight. Things were turning out nicely, as far as she was concerned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara and Natsuki went back to the bar.

_I enjoyed that._ Gaara thought.

**That's because you were dancing with the hottest girl in the club.**

_No… there was something else too…_

**So you admit she is the hottest girl here.**

_I didn't say that!_

**But you were thinking it.**

…

**Your silence says it all.**

_Shut up you damn badger!_

"Hey," Natsuki broke in, "Want to ditch this place?"

"I'd like nothing better," Gaara replied. Natsuki then grinned, and grabbed Gaara by the wrist. She led him out of the building and they walked along the dark street to a small, but beautiful park. They found a bench and sat.

"I hope Kankuro isn't too beat up at the end of the night," Natsuki sighed.

"I do," Gaara said.

"What? How could you say that about your on brother?" Natsuki demanded.

"Well, I think it's about time he actually learned that those lines, don't help, so he needs to come up with something not stupid," Gaara explained.

"You make a very valid point there," Natsuki said. Their was a awkward pause.

"Hmm, pretty stars…" Gaara said as he looked up.

"Yeah, they're so clear around here, you can hardly see any in the water nation," Natsuki commented.

"Yeah, there's nothing like the stars of Suna…" Gaara replied.

"Yep."

"Yep."

The two sat there for a while, just star-gazing. One would occasionally point out one constellation to the other, but they were primarily silent.

After a bit, Gaara felt something slump against his shoulder. It was Natsuki, she had fallen asleep and her head had leaned over to Gaara's shoulder in search of a pillow. He smiled to himself.

After a while Gaara wasn't quite sure what to do with her. Should he take her home and risk waking her up? Or should he just stay like this, hoping she'll get up naturally?

Gaara decided on taking her home. He slowly, and gently maneuvered his arm out from under her head and was able to lean her body onto his lap, so that he could proceed in picking her up.

Gaara stood with Natsuki in arms, she still slept.

_Phew, I didn't wake her._

Gaara then began his walk to her abode. When he made his way to the ramen shop, he realized he couldn't knock on the door and get someone to take her to her room, he had to do it. It would seem very inappropriate for the Kazekage to be delivering a girl home at this hour, and her being unconscious no doubt! Gaara jumped up to the second story and found her window. He gently placed Natsuki on her bed and stepped back.

_The stars… really are beautiful. _

And with that, Gaara jumped off to his own room to find something to do in his absence of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: That be it! Cliffies for all! Now remember, _REVIEW BEFORE I GET MIDEVIL ON YOUR ASS!! NINJA STYLE!!!!!!!!_**

**Lori: (he he he…nice one mags…) I thought this chappy was ok, but I need your input! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Maggie: Ok, so here we go with chappy 5!!!!!**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 5: Urgh! My God!!!!!!**

Several days later, Natsuki decided it was time to think about her priorities. She needed to think about whether or not to stay here in Suna.

_Ok, so if I stay, I have a job, and can probably apply for being a ninja if I ask Gaara really nicely…, but I'm a traveler! I'm not supposed to stay in one place! God, what to do? I want to stay, but what if things don't go well here? What if I'm not accepted?_

**Child, why do you want to stay?**

_Well, I have a good life here. I could stay here and enjoy life._

**Ugh, why is the real reason? **Suzaku was getting annoyed at her host for not being honest with her own feelings.

_What on Earth do you mean?_

**I mean, what is the_ real_ reason you want to stay? Think deeply about it.**

_Hmmmm... I got nothing._

**My god!… ok, when you as yourself ask why you want to stay, what is the first reason that comes to mind?**

_All my friends._

**Ok, and when you think of your friends, who comes to mind first?**

_Gaara._

**And there we go!**

_What? Are you implying that I like Gaara?!_

**No, I'm telling you that you like him. I've come quite acquainted with your true feelings. After all, I'm in here all the time.**

_I like Gaara? You're sure I do?_

**Yes, now go apply for a residency.**

_Wow, ok. And, now that I think about it, I guess I do. Wow._

**Yes, 'wow', just go already before I get annoyed with you.**

_Wait, a minute, I thought you didn't like Gaara?_

**Yes, but you do, and having to live with that little piece of you that squeals every time you see him, isn't to fun. So I might as well appease this side of you.**

_Ok, so obviously, my emotions get on your nerves, this is perfect blackmail._

**You do, and I'll kill you.**

_But that'd be killing yourself! Ha! More blackmail._

**Just go already!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki entered Gaara's office. "Hey, Gaara!" Natsuki greeted cheerfully. She felt that little piece of her that squeals, squeal.

"Hello."

"Hey, I've got a question," Natsuki approached his desk.

"What?" Gaara asked, still signing whatever paperwork he was doing now.

"What do you think of my becoming a permanent resident of Suna?" Natsuki asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Gaara still wasn't paying complete attention.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not sure, because if I do, I'd need something to stay for," Natsuki hinted.

"What do you mean?" Gaara now glanced up from his work.

"Well, if I'm going to stay _here_ in Suna, I'd need an incentive to keep me here," Natsuki tried again.

"You want me to pay you? "Gaara guessed.

"No! Ok, look if I'm going to stay in _Suna_ I'm gonna need something to stay for, a reason to stay," Natsuki said.

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh! Ok, look I'll need something to convince me to stay if I become a resident of Suna," Natsuki tried yet again.

Gaara continued to stare.

"My gods, how dense are you!?" Natsuki yelled in frustration.

**She is right, you are dumb.** **Even a simpleton would know what she is trying to ask.**

_Shut up Shukaku._

"Ok, look I want to know if _you_, _Gaara_ want _me_, _Natsuki_ to stay!!!!!!" Natsuki yelled, she was sick and tired of him being so oblivious.

"Oh." Was all Gaara could manage then. He blushed, _She wants to know if _I_ want her to stay? Oh, yes, of course._

**Ha! **

"Well?!" Natsuki demanded.

"Yes,… I'dlikeitverymuchifyoustayed," Gaara mumbled quickly and looked down to sign something.

"Thanks, so, where's the paper work?" Natsuki asked. And as if on command, Gaara produced a small stack of documents to legalize her.

"Here."

"Perfect, now I've got one more question," Natsuki announced.

"What?" Gaara looked up this time.

"Can I become a ninja?" Natsuki begged.

"You mean you aren't one already?" Gaara thought for sure Natsuki was already a ninja.

"Nope, you see in my village, there is no ninja academy because we're too small, so nobody could become a ninja. But actually, some people can, just the very few who get the chance to travel to another village under our name and attend their ninja academy, that's what my Dad did, he's the only Jounin in my village. So, if I could become a ninja it would be really great," Natsuki explained.

"Sure, Some judges will have to assess you though," Gaara said and he pulled out more papers.

"Wait, you mean I have pass a test, or something?" Natsuki thought that he'd just give her a head band.

"Well, we all had to, so you do too," Gaara said.

"Hmph, well, at least I'm going to be a ninja…" Natsuki grumbled, and left the office. _Damn! I was hoping I wouldn't have to show my powers to anybody! Besides, I hate tests!_

**Oh, come on Natsuki, it isn't so bad, you always skipped before, so maybe this time you can actually learn something.**

_Who are you my mother?_

**No, but I'm your adviser, and as long as I'm in your body, you'll listen to me.**

_Why? What do you care?_

**Oh, I care more than you think, little chick. You still haven't learned the whole story of your birth.**

_What on earth are you talking about?_

**All in good time, all in good time.**

_God, you are so confusing._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ok, now that that's over, ok I'm saying it now, _Read and review_ and also, don't ask us about the whole birth thing, like the demon bird said, all in good time.**

**Lori: yeh, I can't think of anything to add…oh I know! GAARA&NATSUKI ROCK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maggie: Hello world! Yes, turns out we were able to make it on time, but the enxt one may be a bit late. well, you can just deal with that. Anyway, I'd like to say that this cahppy involves cookies. And cookies is the excuse for the possibility of Gaara being OOC. It's all a matter of opinion, so I'm not sure how you see it.**

**Lori: Yep, so let's get this show on the road!**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 6: Happy New Years.**

A few months had passed and the date turned to December 31st. Natsuki had invited Gaara to come along to the village's new years festival, and he had silently agreed. This is the evening of. Before the group meets up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hmmm, what to wear? Well, this is a somewhat formal occasion, so I guess I'll where my kimono. _Natsuki thought. She was scanning the clothes she had brought with her on her travels. She chose out the only kimono she had, it was a deep green and had a gold waist band along with gold embroidered flowers on it. This happened to be her favorite. She got dressed and decided to begin her trek to her friends' house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bit earlier, at the Kazekage's residence, Temari was checking to make sure the boys were dressed properly.

Kankuro passed his test by wearing his somewhat fancy blue robes. Temari then ventured into Gaara's room.

"Gaara? I've come to check what you're wearing," the oldest of the Sand siblings said. She knocked as she opened the door.

"What is it?" Gaara sighed. He was sitting on the bed he never used and staring out the window.

"What are you gonna where to the festival?" Temari asked.

"This," Gaara pointed to the clothes he was wearing, they were his regular attire.

"Oh no you don't! You're Kazekage now, and that means you have to get dressed up for all this. What nice clothes do you have?" Temari protested.

"Uh, none," Gaara answered.

"You have no nice robes?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Gaara replied.

"You've got to be kidding me. Then wear your kage robes or something, just don't go like that," Temari grumbled. She left her younger brother to go get dressed herself. She had picked out a very nice purple kimono with silver stitched dragons on it.

At that time, Kankuro called, "TEMARIIIIIII!!"

"Ugh, what is it?" Temari grumbled as she found the puppet master.

"Um, I can't find my other shoe." The brunette smiled a grin that would say, 'don't kill me!'

"You're kidding right?" Temari wouldn't believe that this is what her brother had yelled so loudly for.

"Uh" Kankuro was afraid to say, no.

"Did you happen to try looking in your closet?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't there. It wasn't in the bathroom or hallway either!" Kankuro whined.

"Try the entrance hall," Temari sighed knowing she was right and turned back around to head to her room. She needed to finish up.

When the sister entered the bathroom, she came face-to-face with Gaara, "Have you seen my kage hat?" the youngest asked in a dull voice.

"No, and don't wear it, it isn't necessary. You just need the robes, no hat," for some reason Temari's brothers were incapable of doing things themselves tonight.

"Ok."

"Ok, bye," Temari shut the door behind Gaara as he left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Temari was finally able to finish getting ready, she strolled into the living room to find her brothers sitting on the couch casually.

"Ready?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep, now where is Natsuki? We can't leave without her, she's the one who got Gaara to come," Temari asked.

"She should be here soon, hey Gaara, are you blushing?" Kankuro pondered in disbelief.

"Huh?" Gaara was bewildered by the question. Was he blushing? _Am I? Why would I be?_

"Oh, my god, he is!" Temari squealed, "Gaara likes her!"

"Huh?" Gaara was so confused. _What on Earth are they talking about?_

"OOOOO! This is too cute!" Temari giggled as she came up behind her younger brother and pinched his cheeks.

"Stop!" Gaara commanded. He didn't like this.

"Aw, but it's so cute! You having your first crush!" Temari continued to gush.

"What do you mean!?" Gaara asked. He was now very annoyed and confused.

"You have a crush on Natsuki!" Kankuro taunted.

"I do not!" Gaara denied.

"Yes, you do!" Temari and Kankuro chimed.

"No, I don't!"

"Your constant denial says you do," Kankuro filled his brother in.

"So if I don't deny it, you two will stop?" Gaara asked.

"Mmmm, nope. If you don't deny it then that means you do have a crush on her," Temari said with an eye roll.

"But, then if I deny it… you two really suck." Gaara caught on and glared daggers at the pair. He held his poker face strong and decided to glare instead of speak.

"Hello! I'm here!" Natsuki called as she knocked on the door.

"Perfect, Gaara's girlfriend is here!" Kankuro and Temari skipped to the door and greeted their friend.

Little did poor Gaara know that he was never blushing, the two just made him think he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, so where do we wanna go first?" Temari asked casually.

"I say we go to the _haunted house_!" Kankuro said with a creepy voice.

"Wait, are you sure? Because, I get kinda jumpy," Natsuki replied.

"Aw, come on! It's not that bad!" Temari said.

"Yeah, we could face this thing when we were five! Come on, don't be a chicken!" Kankuro teased.

"I am not a chicken!" Natsuki defended.

"Then we go to the haunted house," Temari sang.

As the group entered the scantily set up horror house, Natsuki scooted herself closer to Gaara. The first room was dark as night and everyone knew someone would pop out, three of them knew when and where too.

Suddenly, one of those ghost flying things came down from the ceiling and Natsuki death gripped Gaara's arm and squeaked. The group kept going, but Temari and Kankuro were silently giggling up front as they heard Natsuki getting scared. The next room had strobe lights and these flashing bulbs tended to make anything seem scary. Throughout the maze like area, many people dressed as skeletons, ghosts, and monsters would pop out and try to grab you. Every time, Natsuki would yelp and jam herself closer to Gaara. Not that the young Kazekage minded.

"Hoo hoo! This is the best part! We're almost out Natsuki!" Temari called from ahead.

_Well, I'm glad for that, I don't like it in here._

**Oh, don't be so critical, you know you like having an excuse to hold onto that boy.**

_Shut-up! Don't mock me while I'm scared._

**Aw, but it's just too easy!**

As they entered the last room of the rather short haunted house, there was a flash of bright light meant to make you think something was coming out, but it was one of those picture taking things that get you when you're scared. Temari and Kankuro posed for theirs, but Natsuki huddled next to Gaara thinking someone was going to grab her. Gaara was straight faced the whole time.

When the four exited the event, they were handed their photos. Temari and Kankuro were seen with huge smiles on their faces and giving each other bunny ears, and then Gaara was seen standing as usual, but with a screaming girl squeezing the life out of his mid-section.

"Wow, you really are jumpy," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, well, I warned you!" Natsuki stated defensively as she snatched the picture away from Gaara's siblings. She wasn't a fan of public ridicule.

"Yeah, yeah, so where to now?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, what is fun around here?" Temari tried to remember what they enjoyed doing last year.

"Hey, what about ring toss?" Kankuro smiled a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, ring toss," Temari joined him in freaking a few spectators out.

"Why that? It's just a lame kids' game, you can never win," Natsuki pointed out the must be corruption of the ring toss game.

"But we have Gaara, and Gaara never loses," Kankuro pointed out.

"No." Gaara protested.

"Why not?" Temari whined.

"I'm not going to use my Kazekage privileges for that. It's stupid," Gaara began to walk off.

"Ugh, fine, I guess we do it ourselves," Temari and Kankuro began going in the other direction. Natsuki decided to follow Gaara.

"So, where are you heading?" the orange-haired girl asked when she caught up.

"Getting something to eat," Gaara replied unemotionally.

"Hm, good idea, want to go get a cookie with me?" Gaara's face perked up ever so slightly at the mention of cookies.

"Sure."

"Ok, there's a stand over there," Natsuki pointed and Gaara quickened his pace a bit to get there faster.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama, how can I help you?" the stand owner greeted.

"Cookies, now." Gaara said.

"Here you go, two fresh ones, right out of the oven, that will be $2.50, please," the stand man was given his money and the two left. After they paid, Gaara immediately started to devour the baked good.

"Whoa! Watch out there cookie monster, don't get crumbs on me!" Natsuki said as she watched Gaara eat a huge cookie in two bites.

"Mmmm," Gaara hummed in a content tone.

"I hope you don't get sugar high…" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

"Me too," Gaara stated. Natsuki raised an eye-brow at him. Gaara wasn't one to be that normal.

_He, he! cookies, good._ Gaara thought to himself.

**Oh god no, you're getting a sugar rush aren't you? Don't go embarrassing me, ok? I don't want to have all the other demons looking down on me like we all do to Kyuubi. Just stay calm and eat something salty to counter balance.**

_No. I think I'll go to the ring toss!_

**Oh sweet Jesus.**

"Let's go to the ring toss," Gaara said spontaneously.

"What? Um… ok, sure!" Natsuki agreed. She thought it odd that Gaara suddenly wanted to go to the same event he had been refusing only five minutes ago.

_How weird. Gaara seems… I don't know, giddier. He seems actually some what normal._

**Cookies. The sugar can make anyone get hyper. Even him. Although he isn't really hyper, just more open.**

_Huh, weird. Oh well, let's go!_

And so the pair made their way to the ring toss booth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Step right up! Come on in! Play the ring toss! Remember ninjas, no jutsus. If I see one hand sign, you're getting thrown out," the rickety old manager of the booth called, "Oh, Kazekage-sama! How nice to have you with us!"

Gaara walked up to the course and took the three rings. He stood a minute looking at the obstacle. Then, some sand was spewed above the ring picks. Gaara tossed the first ring nonchalantly and the sand guided the ring to a pick.

The crowd was in aw. Technically Gaara hadn't used any jutsu, but it was pretty much cheating. Gaara repeated the process two more times.

"Uhh… You win! Congratulations, Kazekage-sama!" the booth runner said and he handed Gaara a silly stuffed animal. It was a silly looking orange bird.

"Hm, he he…" Natsuki giggled slightly at the prospect. People were so scared of upsetting the Kazekage that they'd let him cheat.

"Hmph." Gaara grunted. He would still act cold and uncaring in public.

The two continued to walk along trying to find something that looked interesting. Then, Natsuki saw something that inspired her. A test your strength booth.

"Hey, Gaara, I bet I could beat you in test your strength," the girl challenged.

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

The two stepped right up to compete with one another. Natsuki went first and she prepared to hit the thing with all her might. She pulled the mallet back and smacked it so hard, the thing went flying up and hit the bell.

"Ha! I do believe you better prepare to bow down!" Natsuki taunted.

"Heh, we'll see." Gaara came up to the plate and right before he hit, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Natsuki!" the cheery voice of a man came. Gaara spun around to see who on earth it could be. Atdansi. _This punk again?_

"Hi! How are you?" Natsuki greeted back. Gaara growled slightly.

"Oh, I'm good," Atdansi answered. He paused to shake locks of curly hair from his face.

Natsuki walked over to him. "That's good. Last time you just suddenly disappeared. What happened?" Natsuki asked concernedly.

_She's concerned for him?_ Gaara thought. He fumed inwardly.

Atdansi glanced at Gaara, "I had to deal with something. Sorry if I worried you. It was nothing." Gaara only smiled at him. _At least he remembers…_

"Hey, we're seeing who's the strongest, want to join?" Natsuki offered.

"Sure, am I against him?" Atdansi asked pointing to Gaara.

"Yep. I already went." Natsuki replied.

"You go first," Gaara said coolly, "I insist."

"Ok," the other guy said as he took the mallet. He leaned back and swung. It hit the bell no problem and he smiled a toothy grin, then walked over to Natsuki, convinced he had won.

Gaara smirked to himself and went to the stand. He disregarded the mallet and instead formed a big sand fist. The fist slowly rose, then fell faster than the speed of light. The measurer went up and hit the bell, then fell very fast and the recoil hit was so strong, the thing went and hit the bell again.

The stand manager handed Gaara a stuffed raccoon. He walked over to Natsuki and gave her the raccoon plushy.

"Aw, thanks Gaara!" she smiled at him. Gaara then wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He had won. Now he was claiming the prize.

Natsuki giggled at this.

**You knew that would happen, didn't you? **Suzaku asked.

_Of course!_

**Clever. That's something I never thought I would say to you.**

_Hey!_

**It's a compliment.**

_Grrr._

Atdansi walked off in a fit of rage. Gaara smiled slightly. Natsuki leaned in to him a bit as they turned around and began to walk off.

_Ha, showed that no good lousy son of a…_

**Goodness, you really do like her don't you?**

_What?_

**Oh come on child, your arm is still around her waist. And judging by her reaction, I think she likes it there.**

_Hmph._

**You are simple minded. Do you not realize that you have a pretty girl after you and you just don't seem to care? Do you even notice?**

…

**Ugh, you humans are so blind!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know… technically that was cheating. I guess I am the strongest…" Natsuki smiled.

"You just keep thinking that…" Gaara said.

"Hey, I was the one that won our fight, remember?"

"Technically that was cheating…"

**Ha! Look who's talking…**

"No it wasn't!" Natsuki protested.

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was."

"Fine," Natsuki turned to face him. They were alone now, on the outskirts of the carnival. "I know how to win this fight…" Natsuki leaned forward and gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek.

Gaara stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

_Like I say, it always works. Men are Hopeless to the female ways._

**I completely agree.**

_That's a first._

Natsuki turned and began to walk away.

"Wait…"

Natsuki turned to face Gaara. He closed the gap between them.

"I can't let you win again…" He pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Confusion comes over Natsuki as she feels warm lips on her own. _What?_ Gaara's lips were soft and warm against her own, gently asking her to let him share this rare and intimate contact.

Gaara's kiss lasted over 30 seconds before he pulls away. "Goodnight, Tsushima Natsuki."

And with that, Gaara walks away, leaving a very shocked girl behind him.

**Nicely done.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Well, that be all. Good night and good luck. And remember, karma. _IF YOU REVIEW FOR US, THEN SOMEONE NEW WILL REVIEW FOR YOU. KARMA!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Lori: R&R!!!! Otherwise we won't update as fast. We've been pretty good so far. Don't take it for granted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maggie: Hello! We be back once more and now it's time for another chappy! Happy? You should be. And I'd just like to say that all who review are god people and 700 people who haven't reviewed, are the bad ones. Kee kee!**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 7: A Higher Understanding.**

It was a normal day in Suna. That day turned to night. On said night, Gaara received a very panicked and rushed phone call.

"Hello?" the red-head answered.

"Gaara, ok, this is Natsuki and you have to come over here quick! It's an emergency! I lost-my-necklace, the-one-that-I-can-never-ever-lose-it-because-my-brother-gave-it-to-me, but-I-did-and-now-I'm-feeling-horrible-about-myself-and-I-just-feel-like-crawling-in-a-hole-and…" Natsuki said it all at lighting speed, so fast that all Gaara caught was lose, necklace, and hole.

_What's wrong with her?_

"What?" the discombobulated Kazekage asked.

"Ok, you know that necklace that I wear all the time?" Natsuki started.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I lost it and I can't lose it because my brother gave that to me and if I lose it then…" her voice got shaky.

"Whoa, it's ok. I'll come over and help you look," Gaara said and hung up. He glanced back down at what he had been working on. It was thank you cards to the owners of all the booths he had cheated at during the New Years festival. It could wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oh god, oh god! I have to find it! I can't lose Taro's necklace!!!! _Natsuki panicked as she searched frantically about her house.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh, coming!" Natsuki called as she hurried to the door to see Gaara standing there.

"Hi," he greeted monotone.

"Hi, ok, I've already searched the kitchen and bathroom, but I need help for the living room, and I'll do my bedroom, ok?" she gave instructions quickly.

"Sure," Gaara then began to walk to the area that had a coach. Natsuki hurried off to her own room and began under her bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**We need to find that necklace.**

_I know! Otherwise you could…_

**Don't think about it. Just find the necklace before the new moon.**

_At least we agree on this subject. Why is it that you don't want to break free anyway?_

**I have some things I need to do first.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Natsuki? I didn't find anything," Gaara informed when he popped his head in to tell he was finished. It was getting late, and he still had some work left to do.

"Crap!" she moaned from inside the closet. She hadn't found anything either.

"Well, at least it's only a necklace, I'm sure you can buy another one…" Gaara tried to comfort her.

"Noooo! … It's not just a necklace! My brother made it for me! He made it with his own hands, and now that I lost it, I…" Natsuki began break down, "My brother is dead, ok? That's the last thing of him I had! I just…" she began to sob.

Gaara reached out a hand, trying to comfort her. Tears streamed down her face and she leaned against Gaara, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

After a while, Natsuki looked up at him with slightly red and puffy eyes, "I'm sorry. I must look like such a cry baby..." she sniffed. She pulled away from him, and Gaara let her go a bit reluctantly. Natsuki sat down on the bed and gazed out at the moon.

Cautiously, Gaara followed and sat next to her. Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, red strands falling over her face. Soon, she fell asleep. Gaara wrapped a hand around her waist and this time, he didn't let go…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara had left Natsuki during early morning. He sand warped back to his own house and then proceeded to work. At his office, Shukaku decided to chime in about what had happened that night.

**Why did you stay so long?**

_Ugh, I was wondering when I'd hear from you._

**Well?**

_I don't know. I just didn't want to leave._

**Oh, don't give me that, you're falling for her! Well, don't let her sweet demeanor fool you. She acts like she likes you, but remember your uncle? He went so far as to claim he loved you, but then turned around and committed suicide to try and kill you!**

_No! Natsuki isn't like that! She knows about you, and she still is my friend._

**For now… but how will she react when I rear my demon head?**

_What do you mean?_

**Your control is slipping. That girl has softened you.**

…….

**Let me out.**

_Hmmm, nice try._

**You can't resist forever. You feel it as much as I do. The bloodlust. The need to vent our anger.**

_Your anger, you mean._

**Let me out.**

_No._

**REALEASE ME! **Shukaku's voice thundered.

_No_. But even as he said it he felt the sand around him churn in excitement. Gaara could feel his control slipping as Shukaku struggled to take over.

_NO!_

Sand began to tear the office apart. Books were sent flying, and his mountain of paperwork blew over the room. Gaara's mind fought to remain in control, but already the sand from his gourd had begun to alter half of his face and right arm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki was enjoying her walk to work, and was slightly disappointed when she saw the Kazekage office come into view.

"Maybe I can ask for the day off today…" She mumbled to herself. It was such a beautiful day… "I can look for my necklace some more…"

**Yes that would be good.**

_Who asked you to butt in so early._

**I'm thinking only for you.**

_Yeh right._

**Just ask if you can take time off!**

Grumbling to herself, she entered the building and proceeded up the stairs to Gaara's office.

It was then that she noticed the silence throughout the structure.

**Some thing is not right.** Suzaku's demonic voice cut through her head.

_I know! Stop pointing out the obvious!_

Quietly, Natsuki drew a kunai from her pouch and hurried up the stairs. "Gaara better not be trying to scare me …" she muttered.

**This isn't a trick. Something is unnerving…**

As Natsuki got closer to the Kazekage office she heard moaning and crashing coming from the room.

"Gaara!" she yelped, and burst into the room. She gasped at what she saw.

Sand was strewn through out the office. Books and papers littered the ground. But that wasn't what surprised her. In the center lay Gaara, or what at least she assumed it was him.

Half of his face and right arm had transformed into Shukaku's. One cruel, pitiless, diamond eye turned to glare at her while the other looked at her in shock. "**N-**Natsu**ki**…" said a half demonic voice.

Sand began to creep toward her ankles. He couldn't control it.

"**Run **fool!" he shouted.

And Natsuki did. She ran down the flights of stairs and out of the office. She ran, and ran, never looking back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Temari! Please, you have to help!" Natsuki yelled when she saw Gaara's older sister.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"It's Gaara, he's… I don't know, his sand is all over his face and…" Natsuki tried to describe what she had seen.

"Oh god! It's Shukaku again! Hurry, we need to calm him down," Temari said and they began to run back to where Gaara was.

"Ok, what we need to do is get this," Temari said as she produced a piece of paper with a sealing sign on it, "on his skin, somehow, ok?"

"Ok…" Natsuki confirmed, "Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Gaara going to be ok?" Natsuki asked shakily as they entered the Kazekage mansion.

"I hope so."

The two ran up the stairs and burst through the door to see Gaara lying in the ground, half of his face is Shukaku, and sand slowly beginning to envelope him.

"Gaara!" Natsuki let out a yell of fear and sadness. A tear made its way down her cheek.

"Hurry! And watch for the sand!" Temari said as she began to make her way through the demon sand and over to her little brother. Natsuki soon followed, but she wasn't watching to see if the sand was trying to swallow her, she was focused on Gaara.

_Oh, god. The pain he must be in..._

"Aaah!" Natsuki yelped as she felt her feet fall to the ground and she was soon pulled over to the boy in the middle. Gaara was holding his head in what looked like a death grip and he was muttering things like: 'No, stop!' and 'Must regain control'

Then, Gaara's head shot up, he looked down upon Natsuki and smirked a smirk that showed new demonic fangs, "**Heh, pathetic human. You thought that you could actually help him? He's long gone now, thanks to you...**"

"What?" Natsuki wimpered.

"**Your affection for him makes his control weak. I must thank you for that.**" Shukaku mocked.

Just then, Temari slapped the seal on Gaara's arm and yelled, "Beat that, bitch!"

"**Rgh! Insolent fool! I shall personally kill you!**"the voice began to fade and Gaara sunk back to the ground with sand falling from him. As he fell, Natsuki caught his head before it could hit the hard floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara regained consciousness several hours later. The only reason Shukaku didn't overtake him was because of the fresh seal still on Gaara's arm.

"Ugh…" the red-head groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed.

He suddenly felt something hit his chest. He looked down to see Temari hugging him and saying, "Don't you ever do that again! You scared us all half to death!"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… just promise you won't do it again," Temari demanded something that Gaara didn't know if he could keep.

"Ok, I promise," he stated. Gaara looked around the room and no one else was there.

" Kankuro's out getting food," Temari smiled as she leaned back and sat in her chair once more.

"And what about Natsuki?" Gaara asked.

Temari's face fell slightly. "Gaara… she's gone. She helped me get you to the hospital, but she didn't seem herself. She muttered stuff like, 'got to leave…put everyone in danger',' my fault' and 'can't let the monster get loose'." Temari sighed, knowing this would hurt her brother. _And things had been going so well for them too…_

The two sat in silence for but a moment before Gaara spoke, "She left?"

"Yeh. I'm so sorry Gaara…"

_I guess she really didn't care… She left me just like everybody else. Did she not understand the danger…? _

Gaara merely turned to look out the window.

_What have I done?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki cried silently as she left the hospital. Her clothes were ruffled and stained with tears.

_How can I face him? I'm the one that causes him to lose control._

…

_What? No words of wisdom? _Natsuki thought bitterly.

**I cannot give any on this.**

_I should never speak to him again. It would be better for the village if I left…_

**Do not leave the village. You could be labeled as a missing-nin. **

**Just stay in the village. **

_Ok…but I can't ever see Gaara again. Otherwise Shukaku…_

Natsuki sobbed all the way back to her apartment.

_**Oh, child… if only I could help.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ma, ha!!! Now you see a new chappy, now it is read!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bombs away! There she goes! Next one comes soon. If it doesn't, we offer free money-back guarantees.**

**Lori: WHAT! Whoa there… I'm not offering free money-back guarantees! MAGGIE…! (Maggie seen running away w/ computer & w/ me at her heels, yelling he he)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maggie: Helloooo! I'm back and hyper. I think I hit a new level of sugar high today. Heh-he. I'm totally nuts right now. Anyway, let's see what all my sugar intake has fueled us to do today.**

**Lori: Shhhhh! I'm trying to meditate here!**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 8: A lost birdie.**

Gaara was out of Suna's hospital now, but still Natsuki hadn't shown up.

Natsuki didn't show up to work the next day. Or the day after that. Gaara thought she had taken a break considering she must have been very scared by the whole badger break out incident the other day, but when he went to work that day, he was quite surprised to find that he had one missed call. Actually he had about 17, but only one he cared to check.

"Hmmm, called last night…" Gaara mumbled to himself as he pressed 'play message.'

"_Hi, Gaara…sniff Sorry I haven't come into work, but I'm not feeling to well, so yeah. Don't be expecting me in any time soon, ok? And please, don't try to check up on me, I'm contagious. So… ok, tell Temari and Kankuro I say hi, sniff,_" Gaara heard Natsuki's voice on the machine. She didn't sound herself. It was almost as if she was about to cry.

_Oh yeah, I'm defiantly dropping by her place later. Something is up, I want to know what._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, Gaara, where you going?" Temari asked when she saw her brother leaving work early.

"Just taking a walk," he lied.

"Tell me the truth," Temari ordered.

"I'm not lying," Gaara said.

"You're going to see if Natsuki's home again, aren't you?" Temari asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"…"

"Yep, well maybe you should just let her have her space, I'm sure she'll start to miss you, and come back soon enough, just give it time," Temari suggested.

"Tried that, but it isn't working for me," Gaara continued to walk.

"What are you going to do?" Temari asked skeptically.

"Search, I'm going by the ramen bar to see if she's there," Gaara explained his logic.

Temari knew it would be safer not to try and stop him. "Ok, well see ya later," Temari said as her brother left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara approached the ramen bar and came upon the usual crowd. He then saw the back of a pale blue, dress-like shirt that had long, silky orange hair flowing down it. He smirked.

_Bull's Eye. Found you._

He entered the place, careful not to be seen. But he forgot one thing. The bell. Natsuki glanced behind her and saw Gaara. She froze for about one millisecond before she sprinted up the side stairs that led to the apartments. She was avoiding him.

Gaara didn't run after her, but instead walked casually. Last thing he wanted was a scene.

But as Gaara strolled, he sent sand going in front of him in order to hold Natsuki down so she would stop her running. As Gaara came to the top of the stairs, he heard Natsuki grumbling and complaining.

"Ugh! God, stupid sand!" the stubborn girl huffed. Gaara was soon standing behind her.

"Why did you run?" Natsuki jumped at his quiet, but stern voice.

"Oh sweet Jesus you scared me!" she yelped.

_CRAP!!!!!!! This isn't happening!_

"Answer the question." Gaara demanded in an icy tone.

"I uh… I remembered I left the stove on… and," she babbled.

"You don't cook, tell me the truth."

_Why would she lie?_

**I told you she wouldn't want to be with you after me.**

_Shut-up!_

"Ummmmmmmmmm..." Natsuki stalled.

"Out with it,"

"Well, it's just that I…" Natsuki whispered to herself.

"What?" Gaara knew Natsuki wasn't the quiet kind of girl. So what was causing this?

"Let me go, please,"

"Huh?" he said, bewildered.

"Let me go…p-please…" Natsuki stuttered slightly.

"Only if you tell me why you ran away."

Natsuki remained silent. Sighing, Gaara looked down and released his sand, but he grabbed her wrist to keep her from fleeing.

"Gaara…" she said warningly.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I can't answer your question," Natsuki replied slowly, "…Fire Flower Jutsu!"

Before Gaara realized what was happening, Natsuki aimed a small fire ball in her palm at Gaara. The edge of his maroon cloak caught on fire. He released her wrist in order to put out the fire.

Natsuki took the opportunity and ran.

_Damn girl! _

Gaara cursed at himself. How had he let her get away so easily?

**Simple, she's smart and you're dumb.**

_Shut up! Stupid Badger…_

Gaara hurried up the stairs after her. But he was too late. At the next landing a window lay wide open to the warm, desert breeze. Natsuki was nowhere in sight.

Cursing inwardly, Gaara left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Man! That was too close! _Natsuki thought to herself.

**I think we will have to leave the apartment. At least for awhile…**

_Yeah, I guess your right! But… I feel so bad for leaving him without understanding why._

**Life is not a fair world.**

_Where will we go?_

**Try somewhere discreet. A place you won't be recognized. It would be better if it was far away from the Kazekage's home.**

_Yeah…I just hope the necklace wasn't left behind._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Gaara reached his office again, Temari was still reading her magazine.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," Gaara said coldly. Temari looked up.

"That bad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Look, just leave me alone and don't ask," Gaara said sternly.

"Fine, but I can always ask Natsuki about it…" Temari began to say.

"Don't you dare…Besides, I doubt she'll talk to you."

"What? Why?" Temari exclaimed.

"I think she's gone for good," Gaara said in a tone that said, 'I don't care'.

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

"Well, during girl talks she has never said anything bad about you… she has even hinted that she _likes_ you, and second she already knew about Shukaku, she wouldn't get freaked out if she knew before hand," Temari stated.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked even though he was being convinced.

_She likes me?_

**Don't kid yourself brat.**

"Trust me, I know these things when it comes to girls, now if I were you, I would go and talk to her," Temari picked up her magazine again. She continued reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For several days, Gaara tried to find Natsuki. He checked the ramen bar, her apartment, and anywhere else you can think of. She was never around. Eventually he got frustrated enough to even ask his siblings for help.

Temari was able to find someone who saw her. The portly man claimed he'd seen a girl matching the description searching for a necklace. He also added that she had gone into a hotel on the far side of town.

_Wow, is that thing really that important? I mean it's only a piece of jewelry._

**She's a girl. Females love their material possessions.**

_I guess you're right…_

**That's right, keep agreeing…**

_Shut-up before I swallow pesticides to torture you._

**Once again, you'd kill yourself.**

_Once again, if sacrifices must be made…_

**Ah, but you won't do it now. Not when you think about her you won't.**

_Shut-up. I will eat ramen and become another Naruto._

**You do and I'll kill you.**

_I love having leverage._

**And I hate having none.**

_Hey, if Natsuki wants to find her necklace so much, maybe I should find it for her!_

**No shit, Sherlock.**

_Hey!_

**Heh-heh.**

Gaara then began to search on his own for the alleged necklace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At a certain hotel, a certain girl was sitting on her coach, calling many, many lost-and-found committees to see if any of them had come up with a red, flame styled glass necklace. She had no luck, and began to break out the rocky road.

"Why me?" she moaned to herself, "What did I do to deserve this?"

**Child! Get up and get looking! If nobody has it in the lost-and-found, then that means it isn't found yet. But that doesn't mean it will be that way for long, so get going! If you find it soon, then you can go back to your normal life! Think about it.**

"Right, everything except Gaara. I made him lose control over his demon! I don't want to put him through that pain again," she sunk her head.

**Get over it, cross that bridge, or whatever you humans do.**

"Fine," Natsuki got up with little resolve and was getting ready to leave the small abode, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Natsuki? It's Gaara," she heard the voice of Gaara from the other side.

_CRAP! How in the hell did he find me! Luck? Gotta hide._

**I agree.**

Natsuki silently crept into her room as to avoid the door. But something got in her way. She knocked into her table and silently cursed at the noise made when her knee cap hit the edge.

"I can hear you in there, open the door," He ordered.

Natsuki kept going.

Gaara could be heard grumbling. Then Natsuki glimpsed sand seeping into the room. She heard the door open.

_Damn!_ She thought to herself.

She heard footsteps as Gaara searched for her. She heard him approaching, fast.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki quickly sprinted into her closet and closed the door.

_I can't let him find me!_

**Oh, how pitiful…a closet.**

_Shh!_

**It's not like he can hear me.**

_Just get out of my head! I'm trying to think._

**That could take years.**

_Grrrr._

She heard Gaara walk into her room and look around. "Hm, I guess she snuck out, damn girl," Gaara muttered to himself as he left. After that event, Natsuki thought it wise not to answer the door. And to watch out for her coffee table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Mwahahahahaa!!! Cliffies for all! It shall be a few chappies until you get to know exactly why Natsuki left, but it's a good one alright! Another one tallied up for me. Hey, readers, Mr. Review likes it when you push his button. Make Mr. Review happy or else I'll get mad at you.**

**Lori: sitting at computer…daydreaming**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maggie: Boo! Yeah, yer scared now I bet. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, we've officially made it to 35, and the lucky player is... Mai-Ryushin! Congrats to you! Ok, so on to business.**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 9: Trying to catch a bird.**

It had been about a week and Natsuki still had no sign of her precious necklace.

Because of Natsuki's fast approaching dooms day, she decided it would be best to reside in the forest, away from human contact. You see, the reason she was not living in town anymore was because if she didn't get her necklace back by the end of the week, she would die. The necklace had a seal on it to hold back the demon, fro every new moon; Suzaku would be forced out of her host unless there was a seal. Whether or not the demon bird wanted to kill her host, she had no choice, with no sealing item, she would burst out with no thought otherwise.

"God… so hungry…" the orange-haired girl moaned and clutched her stomach.

**Get yourself some food. You'll starve.**

"Ok… but how?" Natsuki asked her demon mentor-thing.

**You know how to summon birds, correct?**

"I like the way you think. Ok," she stood and assumed a position, "Summoning Jutsu: Bird summon!" she shouted

A puff of smoke filled the area. When it had cleared, a large blue jay and mockingbird stood in front of her. Each was about twice their normal size. The blue stood tall and proud, every single feather kept in the finest condition. The mockingbird, however, was completely the opposite.

The gray bird's head lulled to the side slightly, and his eyes were big and round. His feathers were ruffled and dull.

"Hey, guys," Natsuki greeted with a weak from hunger smile.

"Salutations, master Tsushima" the blue jay responded in a regal tone. He spoke without opening his beak.

"Gnya-nya!!!" the mockingbird yelped. With his beak wide open.

"Same to you, Hideaki. Now, Leiro, I need you and your brother to go into town and get me some food, please," she asked.

"Of course, my lady. Give Okaa-san my regards." Leiro said.

**I like him.**

_Really? I thought you more of a downer demon._

**Well, I like birds. They're like me.**

"Alright, brother, come, we must make haste before Okaa-san's summoner faints from malnutrition," the blue bird turned to the mockingbird and took flight. The mockingbird followed suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Gaara was on his break, he came upon a pleasant scene. He saw a family in the park eating a picnic lunch. They were happy and laughing, and the sight made the Kazekage smile a little.

_If only I could find Natsuki._

Then, a huge gust made the family run in fear as two abnormally large birds landed and one, a big blue jay, picked up their picnic basket and they took off again.

_What just happened?_

Gaara gawked but then wasted no time in trailing them. He rode on his sand as he followed the two large foul.

As he followed them, he found that he was entering the edges of the very small forest outside Suna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah! Finally, food!" Natsuki welcomed the birds as they landed with a picnic basket in tow. She tore open the basket to find a succulent meal of sushi, nagiri, onigiri, and ramen. She began to eat like a mad man and didn't notice that Gaara had caught up with the birds.

As the red-head approached, he noticed the girl in the pale blue shirt stuffing her face.

_So this is where she went to. Well, now I can bring her home. _Gaara observed.

_Mmmm! Glorious food! _Natsuki cheered.

Gaara began to walk up to her, when the mockingbird got in the way.

"Gnya-nya!!!!!" it began to spaz out and flap its wings so that feathers began to fly in every direction.

"Huh?" Natsuki picked her head up and turned around to see the same person she wanted so badly to see, but yet never wanted to see again.

"Agh! What the hell?!" Gaara yelled as the bird tried to peck him with its beak. Then the blue jay stepped in between his brother and Gaara. Pushing Hideaki back toward Natsuki, he turned to face Gaara.

"Leave now, insolent bug!" the blue jay ordered.

"Gaara!" Natsuki said in surprise.

"Do you know him, Natsuki-sama?" asked Leiro.

"Yeh… What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come after me," Natsuki turned to face Gaara.

"Yeah, but you stopped showing up for work and are never home anymore. In fact, the ramen owner says you moved out," Gaara revealed just how much he knew.

"That's none of your business," Natsuki turned around

"Should we get rid of him, Natsuki-sama?" questioned Leiro.

"Not yet."

"Why not? He's obviously an intruder," Leiro scoffed.

"Gnya-nya, gnya-nya," the mockingbird agreed in his own way.

"Natsuki," Gaara turned her attention back toward himself, "Why won't you come home? Did the… incident scare you that badly?"

"No. It was what I learned about… myself," she finished lamely.

But Gaara wasn't done. He wanted to know why she wouldn't talk to him, stay with him, or even look at him. What had brought about this change?

"What? What was it?" he asked gently.

"Why are you always so goddamn stubborn!?" she spun back around to yell at him and he saw that she was crying.

"Natsuki, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I am, now go!" she yelled again.

"No."

"Dammit, Gaara! Stop doing this!" she yelled and turned around to wipe the tears from her eyes. Hideaki perched on her shoulder and put a wing around her. Her head came just above the last feather.

"Why did you leave? What are you doing out here anyway?" Gaara demanded.

"None of your business," Natsuki repeated.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Well you should," Natsuki mumbled.

"Tell me what's going on," Gaara ordered.

"No."

"Why not?" Gaara inquired.

"Stop making such a big fuss about it, ok!" Tears leaked down her face. Gaara stepped forward to comfort her, but Leiro flew into his path, pushing him back.

"Get off me you stupid bird!"

"No one goes near Natsuki-sama." His words left Gaara slightly confused.

"Let me go!" Gaara growled warningly, but to no avail.

"Hideaki, I think we need to get her out of here," Leiro called to his brother in a commanding tone.

"What? No!" Gaara lunged toward Natsuki, trying to reach her. But Leiro swooped in the way.

"Gnya-nya!" called Hideaki.

Natsuki turned to face Gaara. Her tears were gone.

"I'm sorry Gaara. It's to dangerous for me stay."

And with that, she disappeared in a small puff of smoke along with Leiro and Hideaki.

"Natsuki!" Gaara called. But she was gone.

_Damn! I let her get away again! Next time I'll make sure she can't escape. She'll have to tell me what's wrong._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ha ha! I did this fueled entirely on sugar!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Lori: HELP! Somebody get a straight-jacket for her!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maggie: It's number 10!!!!!!! Be happy! All those who review are kick ass, but those who don't are dumb asses. Ok, well let's get to the plot line, hm? (Am I Deidara or something?)**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 10!: Catching a bird.**

It was late the next night and Gaara was tearing his office apart. He was searching high and low for that beloved necklace of Natsuki's and this was the one place he hadn't checked.

As the raging red head turned over his desk, chair, and wall, he came upon something red and shiny. He picked it up. And do you know what he found?

Yep, the object of the evening. (Yeah! Go Gaara!)

_Finally. Found it. Now to go find Natsuki, so I can give it to her._

**Aren't you just too smooth! **Shukaku mocked.

_Shut up you dumb badger._

**I am not a badger!**

But Gaara had stopped paying attention and he raced outside to find the girl he pined for. Yes dear readers, even at this time in the night, Gaara was going to track down his girl. After all, he didn't sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere else on that same night, a girl was asleep. She was dreaming sweet dreams, but was awoken by something out of balance.

The young lady snapped open her eyes and shot out of bed.

"Thirsty" she declared to herself as she walked from her room to the kitchen and fetched a glass of water.

As said female drank she noticed something else. The light in her brother's room was out. Temari (thought it was Natsuki, huh?) walked into Gaara's room to see if he was there. Nope, the seldom used room was empty and this sister was angry.

"He isn't home, I'll kill him for going against curfew," the blonde muttered as she went back to her own room to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the ranch, the girl we care about (sorry Temari) was also asleep. In fact she was dreaming too, but not of happy things. She was having strange flashbacks about her past. Suzaku was using this method as a way of trying to tell the girl something.

In this girl's dream she was herself, but in a ghost like form watching scenes take place.

(dream mode)

_Is everything alright, doctor? a worried woman asked. She had flaming red hair and green eyes, and looked very similar to Natsuki._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your daughter, Mrs. Tsushima," the doctor sadly reported._

"_What is it" the mother asked skeptically._

"_I'm afraid your daughter won't live much longer," the medic man sadly said._

"_WHAT!?" the usually composed lady began to shake uncontrollably._

"_I'm sorry, but we can't find any medical things to save her," the man regrettably said._

_The woman began to cry. She didn't want to lose her new baby._

"_Nurse, I think you should call her husband, we may have a problem," the doctor whispered to his attendant. As the lady went to follow her orders, the ghost Natsuki ran to her mother._

"Please don't cry Mommy_," she said. She somehow knew it was her they were speaking of. But these words were said to deaf ears as Natsuki couldn't reach her mother._

**You were kept in the hospital over night for about three days because your breathing was off. It was soon concluded that your lungs had failed to fully develop and they were going to rip soon because of the jagged breathing and thin tissue. **_A mysterious voice that Natsuki knew too well said._

_The scene changed and Natsuki saw her father and mother standing in a hospital room with a doctor and the leader of their village._

"_So there is really nothing you can do?" Natsuki's father repeated in utter shock. He fiddled slightly with the hem of his ninja outfit. He had short black hair that stuck up at the back with pale, hazel eyes. _

"_I'm afraid so," the doctor repeated._

"_No, there has to be something else!" Her mother broke in._

"_I'm afraid there is nothing I can do!" the doctor said for the umpteenth time that day._

"_I'm sorry for your daughter Tsushima," said the leader truthfully._

**Like the story so far, little chick? Well, I think that is enough for tonight, I'll show you some more later though.**

The demonic voice of Suzaku narrated once again. Then, Natsuki drifted into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara had been searching for two hours in the forest.

_Why does that damn girl have to be hard to find?_

Then he noticed something. On the farthest reaches of the forest he could see the faint outline of smoke rising from the trees.

He found a small camp site and looked cautiously to see who was there. He saw Natsuki, and he looked some more to see if there were any birds.

He saw none, so Gaara proceeded silently. He wanted to make sure not to wake her up, but he also knew Natsuki to be a heavy sleeper.

When Gaara reached her, he looked down at her with a rare smile.

_She looks very peaceful when asleep. A big change from the girl that's awake._

The young man sat down next to the sleeping form. Gaara reached out a hand tentatively to stroke her hair.

_A sleeping angel._

**Huh, never thought you'd be the romantic type.**

He heard Natsuki grunt something in her sleep, and she rolled over to face him. She landed so her head was on his hand. She hugged his arm close and sighed.

Gaara blushed and tried to pull his limb free, but to avail. She had a strong grip.

Gaara sighed in defeat and he slumped down in a more comfortable position. But this made it so that Gaara was also lying down. This proved to be even more awkward because this position granted Natsuki that access to grab Gaara himself and use his chest as a pillow.

"Uh..." Gaara blushed even more and stared down at the sleeping girl.

"Mmm… Gaa…ra…" Natsuki whispered in her sleep.

_She's dreaming about me?_

"Sleep tight, Natsuki," Gaara cooed on her ear softly.

"Hm," the girl sighed as she cuddled closer to her new pillow. Gaara's cheeks darkened even more.

_I wonder how she'll react when she wakes up to find us like this. I admit though… I'm enjoying it._

Gaara sat there in the night, unsleeping, with the girl he desired wrapped onto him.

_She'll probably scream and yell and smack me. But that is expected. What about the things she said before? I have her necklace, but what about me? Does she even want to see me? I don't know, but well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Many hours passed and Natsuki finally began to come to consciousness.

_Hmm, nice sleep. But, why is it so warm? It's nice, but usually the weather is cold in January. And why is my pillow so big. And firm? Wait, firm? And why does it smell like Gaara, and why…Oh sweet Jesus, it is Gaara!_

**Yup.**

_Fan-bloody-tastic! Now I get to go through this!_

**It's your own fault. I'm not the one with feelings for him.**

_Ok, deep breathe… and ok._

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly to see Gaara right next to her, his eyes shut, but not in sleep.

"About time you got up," he whispered.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she demanded firmly.

"I've got something for you," Gaara opened one eye and glanced over at Natsuki. He smiled.

"Please, Gaara leave," Natsuki pleaded.

"Kinda hard with you on me," he retorted.

"Right, sorry," Natsuki blushed and sat up.

"No problem, I actually kinda enjoyed it," Gaara said quietly. But Natsuki heard and her blush got redder.

"Gaara… why are you here? Please… just leave."

"That didn't seem to be the case last night." Gaara said. Natsuki blushed even harder.

"Ok, look, now that you can, would you mind leaving before I call my birds again?" Natsuki asked once more.

"First, why don't you see what I found," Gaara then dug in his pocket and produced the necklace that had been searched for all this time.

"My…" Natsuki gasped when she saw what Gaara had.

"That's right, your necklace," he finished her sentence.

She was just in awe. With mouth agape, she stared at her precious piece of jewelry. Gaara realized she was too shocked to take it, so he reached around her neck and snapped the clasp together.

"There, good as new," Gaara smiled.

Natsuki looked down at the charm and then back at Gaara.

_He… he just saved…me… I'm so happy I could…_

**Wait!**

Natsuki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Gaara passionately.

This action took Gaara aback. Due to the force of which Natsuki joined their lips, he began to fall backwards. Luckily, his sand pushed him back up. With the reassurance of no backward impact, Gaara slid his hands around Natsuki's waist and kissed her back.

Natsuki snaked her hands into Gaara's hair to deepen the kiss. _Mmm… he's pretty good!_

They pulled back; the two had matching red faces. They looked at each other in surprise and happiness.

**UGH! I HAD SHUKAKU IN MY MOUTH!**

"U-um…" Natsuki stuttered.

To this Gaara answered with another swift kiss.

_Why did I just do that?!_ Gaara asked himself.

**Because you like her. Actually, I think you like her a lot.**

Gaara pulled back slowly and they released once more.

"Wow… where did you learn to kiss like that?" Natsuki asked dazed and starry eyed.

"Don't know, just picked it up I guess," Gaara smirked at her response.

"Picked it up huh? Hm… so does this make us… you know … couple now?" Natsuki blushed even more at the prospect.

"I guess so," Gaara answered. Gaara was thinking of something else.

_Score_

_Gaara: 3_

_Atdansi: Zero_

"Good. I was hoping for that," Natsuki smiled at him.

"So, are we gonna make this public, or not?" Gaara asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted the world knowing of his girlfriend.

"I don't think so… your fangirls would kill me," Natsuki responded.

"Hm… guess you're right. So, wanna come home?" Gaara asked the question that he had been waiting to ask for a long time.

"Ok, but I don't have a place to stay. I kinda stopped paying my apartment rent," Natsuki smiled in guilt.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked.

"I'll tell you later," Natsuki didn't want to ruin the moment and tell him about Suzaku here and now.

"Ok, but I'll hold you to it," Gaara promised.

"Got ya," the girl confirmed.

"So, shall we?" Gaara offered as a platform of sand materialized behind them.

"We shall," Natsuki accepted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"TEMARI!!!!!!!! Start setting up the guest room!" Gaara called as he burst through the door, girlfriend in tow.

"Oh, no, you didn't come home last night, and now you come back ordering me around like I'm your maid!" a steamed Temari ranted as she entered the entry hall. Then she saw what Gaara was yelling about. Temari entered to see Gaara with his arm around Natsuki's waist. This gesture didn't go past Temari's keen eyes.

"Oh, you're back! Yes, I'll go get that room ready right now!" Temari skipped off to fix up the guest room for her friend.

"Wow, are you sure this is ok?" Natsuki whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Yup, just wait 'til Kankuro sees you're here," Gaara smirked.

Just as he said it, Kankuro walked into the room completely oblivious to the previous yelling. As he strolled on by, he glanced over at the door to acknowledge his brother, but he caught a glimpse of the girl with him. Kankuro's eyes got big.

"YOU'RE BACK!!!!!" Kankuro shouted in glee. He ran over and hugged Natsuki tightly like a friend would and then let her go.

"Hi, Cat-man…"

"So, is this what Temari was yelling about?"

"Yep, now if you don't mind, I'm giving her a tour," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"By all means, pretend I'm not here," and Kankuro walked on with his hands up in defense.

"Now then, here we go," Gaara began to lead Natsuki around the house showing her the nooks and crannies of his humble abode.

After the tour, Natsuki wanted to ask, "Hey, Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I don't want to impose, so I'll move out once I can get another apartment," Natsuki informed him. She was really scared about being a bother and also that with her around, Gaara might lose control again.

"Stay as long as you need, it's really no bother," Gaara reassured her, but it put no confidence in her heart.

_What if what Shukaku said was true? What if it was me who made Gaara lose his hold?_

**Child, it wasn't you, that little worm just wants you to think it was you. He despises his host, so he will do anything to make sure Gaara is unhappy.**

_Really? How would you know?_

**I'm pretty sure. But you shouldn't be thinking about that. Thanks to him you have your pathetic life back. Make the most of it.**

_Ok, I will._

And with this thought on her mind, Natsuki happily accepted the thought of staying at Gaara's house for a night or two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During that night, Natsuki was having another nightmare-ish dream.

"_Hurry! Bring the child!" shouted a tall, brawny man. He stood among a pile of rubble facing a large, fiery dot in the sky. A chuunin scrambled to reach his leader, with a small baby in his arms._

_A loud, unearthly screech filled the sky. The chuunin quickly handed the child to his leader and covered his ears to protect him from the sound. The child broke into a pitiful, whimpering cry._

_The leader began forming an extremely complex set of katas. He muttered a few words. _

_A flash of light filled the area. Another unearthly screech of anger burst through the air. The ghost Natsuki could feel the excruciating pain of the sealing ceremony._

_Then the dream went black, but voices could still be heard. _

"_She's still alive. Both of them," someone said._

**My sealing was incomplete. Usually a sacrifice is given, however, your village leader only knew a little of this seal. That is why we had to have the necklace forged. To keep the side affect of the new moon condition under control.**

_Yes, but AH! It hurts, so much!_

**I know chick, but now you must not be in this realm, I must send you back for now.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And as the demon bird said it, Natsuki shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face, and sweat beaded on her forehead. She was scared and hurting.

_BANG!!!_

Lightning hit outside Natsuki's window. There was a storm coming. Natsuki didn't like storms. She couldn't remember why, but she always hated thunder. So, the usually brave and stubborn girl tip-toed her way across the hall and knocked on a door.

"Gaara?" she whispered loudly, "Gaara, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm always awake," the red head opened the door to greet his girlfriend, "What do you need?"

"I'm scared, can I… bunk with you?" she asked timidly.

Gaara gave her a quizzical look, but let her in none the less. "Sure."

"Thanks," Natsuki entered his room. It was a plain room, pretty standard, bed with blue sheets, brown wooden desk and chair. Nothing special.

As Natsuki entered the room, she went to the bed and sat on the edge, not sure if she could lay down on it or not.

Gaara sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, why are you scared?" he asked.

"I've never liked storms. I don't know why but they always scare me," Natsuki whispered her answer.

"Hm, I see."

Right after Gaara spoke, another flash of lightning struck and Natsuki grabbed Gaara's arm in fear. Gaara looked down at her face and caught that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he lifted her head up to meet his.

"I told you, I'm scared," Natsuki repeated.

"Hm, you really are, aren't you?" he was surprised to see Natsuki scared into tears. Usually she cried from something else, not fear.

"Yes," she dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's ok, come here," Gaara soothed as he leaned back so he was lying down in his bed. Natsuki soon lay down with him and she rested her head on his chest. And Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in comfort.

"This better?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," Natsuki squeaked.

"Good, now try to sleep, ok?"

"What about you?" Natsuki pondered.

"I never sleep, I'm an insomniac," Gaara explained.

"Ok," Natsuki nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to sleep again.

Soon, she was whisked off to another dream, but this one was a happy one that involved pleasing situations, not pain.

**_So, how do you catch a bird?_**

**_Simple, you give it something shiny as you lead it home._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie: Ha-ha! Continuous metaphor! I use literary devises! I would like to dedicate this chappy to my muse, Sylvester the time god.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maggie: Oh my god!!!!! Writer's block sux but we made it through just before you all died from boredom! I hope. Ahem, anyway, this chappy is mainly just a transition one, so the humor lives on. Next chappy has a purpose.**

**Lori: yeah**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 11: Sand + Rain o.O**

It was a not-so regular day in Suna. The sun was not shining and the birds were cowering in fear. The reason for this change in attitude was due to the first day of a very short, week-long monsoon season that actually took place on the coast of the Wind Country, but carries over to the desert every year. This keeps all the residents in constant rain for about 6 days. So, needless to say, people were rejoicing over the new found wetness. After all, some children never got to see rain until this time of the year.

But there was one person in the happy village who hated the rain.

"So, what have you learned from this mission, you little brats?" Temari asked the genins behind her.

"That kunai hurt?" answered one.

"Traps are not obvious," piped in another.

"Enemies don't care if you're only 11," the last one chirped.

"Close enough now go enjoy the monsoon while it's still here," Temari sighed. "Well, Kankuro will get back soon, better go wait for him," she paused, "Man, I love the rain." The blonde girl smiled as she let the water fall. No, she wasn't the person who despised moisture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, good job team! Now, go play in the puddles, or whatever the hell you do for fun, I'm leaving," Kankuro dismissed his students as they skipped off happily.

"Man, I love the rain," he grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, sir I understand that your chickens are missing…. Yes, I know that they are special…. Yes, I know that they are your only income, but it still doesn't qualify as an A ranked mission!" Natsuki tried to reason with a man over the phone.

_Jeez, I hate it when people get crazy._

"Sir….. Please, you can only qualify as a D ranked mission; there is nothing else I can do. But don't worry, we have many qualified genin. No I can't give you any jounin. Sorry," Natsuki was finally able to hang up. She sighed.

"Gaara better get here, he promised he'd let me know if I passed the entrance exam to become a ninja!" the red-head whined. Natsuki began drumming her fingers against the desk.

Just as she spoke the magic words, there was an earthquake. Or what felt like one. Everything began to vibrate as something stomped up the stairs. After about 20 seconds of clunking, the top a bright red head could be seen coming up the steps. And a vein was popped out of the head.

"Morning, Sunshine, thanks for the massage!" Natsuki welcomed.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….." Gaara scowled. His eyes were dark with fury. Then Natsuki noticed his gourd was missing.

"What's wrong? And where is your gourd? You never leave home without it," Natsuki asked.

Gaara then pulled a huge bag from behind his back. The bag was filled with a mushy, wet sand goop.

"Is….is that your gourd?" Natsuki pondered.

Gaara nodded stiffly. He was really pissed.

"Mph…" the Kazekage growled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', so did I make it into ninja-dom?" the very excited girl asked.

Gaara simply handed her a paper. She read it over silently.

"…….. AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Am I really gonna be a ninja!?" she was having a hard time believing that she was going to be a shinobi.

Gaara nodded with eye-brows still creased.

"Yippee!!!!! So, whose team am I on?" she asked, still smiling.

Gaara pointed to himself.

"Huh?" Natsuki was confused.

Gaara sighed and grabbed paper and wrote a paragraph down. It read:

'You are on a team with me, Kankuro, and Temari. And yes, my siblings already have genin teams, but since Suna is short on elite ninja, the three of us will go back to our squad when ever a big job comes along. I put you with us because:

After evaluating your skills when we were introduced, I decided that you are of the chuunin level. Well, you could be Jounin, but I didn't want to push my luck with the elders.

You know why.

Clear?'

Natsuki read in silence once more and after a brief processing time in the brain she finally reacted.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" and with that she wrapped her currently pissed companion in a hug and kissed him.

"Meh….." he grunted. In Gaara-is-mad language, that was a good thing.

Natsuki then was forced to answer the phone that would not cease its indecent ringing.

"WHAT?!" she whined quite loudly as she picked up.

While the part-time secretary did the task at hand, Gaara was able to stomp into his office and slam the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate the stupid rain; I hate the freakin' stupid water!!!!" Gaara mumbled to himself.

**Will you never stop the indecent whining?**

"Shut-up, you know as well as I do that with my gourd down and my sand not working, you're just as defenseless," Gaara told the demon. The sand became too heavy for Gaara's jutsu to lift, so he was pretty much defenseless. Good thing only he and his siblings knew that. Or so he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day, Temari and Kankuro stopped by to report about their completed missions. They were instantly greeted by Natsuki.

"HIIII!!!!" she jumped up, "I'm gonna be a ninja!!!!! AND, I'm on YOUR team!!!!" she sang.

"REALLY???" Temari squealed as she joined her fellow female in the hyper-active jumping.

"That's great, now if you don't mind, I need to go file my mission report. I would jump but….. I'm not gay," Kankuro gave his happiness in a sarcastic way as usual.

As the brunette walked into his brother's office he pointed hid thumb back at the girls.

"What is that? You put her with us?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes."

"Why? I thought it was US!!! You know, Sand sibs all the way?" Kankuro asked. He was a bit confused about Gaara's decision. It was always just the siblings. Gaara _never_ let anyone else on the team.

"There is nobody else to team her with. I thought you were her friend anyway," Gaara just continued to look over Kankuro's mission report.

"Well, yeah, but you never let anyone else in her position come one the team. It's just weird," he stated.

"Hmm."

"… Wait a minute… do you…. _Like_ her?" Kankuro asked.

"Hm?" Gaara lifted an eye-brow.

"You know, _like_ her…." Kankuro tried once more.

Gaara raised the other eye-brow.

"Stop playing dumb, you aren't that dense, now answer the question," Kankuro took his older brother powers for granted and _ordered_ the Kazekage.

"She's my friend, yes. Anything else? You are just adding to the rain." Gaara scowled.

"Whatever, I'll just let Temari on about my hunch and she'll girl-talk it out of her," Kankuro mumbled to himself.

Gaara instantly went back to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…. You think they're….. together?" Temari asked her brother as they were seated in their house for lunch.

"Yes. Now, work your girly magic and get her to talk, please," Kankuro stated.

"Hoo-hoo! Is Kanky curious?" Temari taunted.

"I thought I asked you not to use that nickname, and no, I'm not curious, I just want to know if we should be shopping for wedding gifts any time soon," Kanky used what he found to be a logical excuse.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna call her now," Temari picked up the phone and called the Kazekage office number.

"Hello?" the phone voice of Natsuki greeted.

"Hi, Natsuki, this is Temari, you want to come over for lunch? Me and Kankuro are just gabbing on about girl talk over here, and think we need your input," Temari invited.

"WE are not girl talking!!!!! I am not girl talking!! YOU are!" Kankuro yelled at the suggestion of him being girly in anyway.

"Great, so see ya soon!" Temari finished.

"Why did you feel the need to lie to her?" Kankuro asked with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, come on, we all know you love girly gossip!" Temari laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the duration of the three-person, gossip lunch, Natsuki gave answers that were about as clear as Itachi's vision. (1) Temari and Kankuro got nothing out of her.

Also, while they were eating a nice sushi dish, Kankuro nearly strangled his sister for calling him, 'Kinky-Kanky' in front of somebody else, not in the family.

"So, any missions coming up for the new Sand Sib squad?" Temari asked.

"You can't call it that!! Now that I'm on the team, it's no longer just a bunch of siblings, you got me to deal with," Natsuki corrected her.

"It'll be the Sand sib squad in due time…." Kankuro muttered under his breath before he slurped down some of his drink.

"What was that Kinky? Didn't catch you there?" Natsuki teased him.

"Oh, nothing…"

**SLAM!!!!!**

The door smacked against the wall with a bang. Gaara had come home. He was wet, pissed and soggy. Not a good combination for an ex-murder frenzy shinobi.

The red-head stormed into the hall's linen closet and got as many towels as necessary to completely cover himself in cottony snuggle warmth.

"Feeling wet, Gaara?" Natsuki asked sarcastically as the Kazekage sat next to her.

"Hmph." He grunted. Natsuki grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it in comfort.

"How nice, we were just having a lovely conversation about whether or not there were some nice new missions for our new member over here," Temari transitioned back to her previous statement.

Gaara slammed a folder full of information down on the table.

"Hmmm, cool, so we got ourselves one for the border, huh? I guess we're almost going to Konoha," Kankuro observed the file's location. He liked the forest like terrain that was in the Fire country's general direction.

"Border?" Natsuki asked urgently as she looked at the info for herself. "So when do we leave?"

"Two days." Gaara stated.

"So, why are you so nervous? Earlier you were full of giddiness," Temari asked absent mindedly.

"It's complicated." Natsuki passed the inquiry off.

"Whatever," Kankuro used his ever famous line, "So, I guess team Sand is gonna have one more member."

"Yep, you know, four's a lucky number," Temari stated.

"I hope so," Natsuki said.

"Mph," said Gaara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lori: Yes, we know this is kinda slow, but we promise that the next one will be good. We just had some technical difficulties. **

**Maggie: Ok, and the thing with the number (1), for those of you who don't read the manga, Itachi's is basically going blind in the later chapters, so it makes sense.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maggie:**** Greetings my compadres!!!! The next chappy is starting!!! We are getting to the exciting part!! Ooooo-ahhhhhhhh!!! So, now to the plot line.**

**The Seventh Tail**

**Chapter 12:**** First Mission Failure.**

"Fuck it!" yelled Kankuro as he got overly angry at his opponent. This enemy was annoying. Kankuro went all out and got all three of his puppets out. The artificial beings swarmed the person challenging their master.

As Kankuro's puppets went into intricate attack formations, the rest of the new Sand crew was having troubles of their own.

Temari was having a match of who-is-the-best-wind-user showdown. Her opponent also bended wind to their advantage. And Temari hated losing. The two would blow gusts at each other from the tree tops and most of the time, the gales would make the other cease to be.

Gaara was in a fight with…. Someone who threw rocks. They were from Iwagakure, so it makes sense. This was going easily for him. He was finishing up now.

Then we have Natsuki. She was fighting with someone who wielded a katana. This katana conducted electricity. And heat, so most of Natsuki's fire jutsu were ineffective.

"God, damn! How long is this gonna take?!" Natsuki yelled in frustration. She had had just about enough of this person absorbing her jutsu. So, she decided to pull out the big guns.

"Explosive Kunai jutsu!" the red-head shouted. She grabbed a kunai from her leg pouch and as she touched it, it was covered in a layer of ice. Once the coating of frozen liquid was complete, it burst into flames. She threw it.

"Ha, you really think it'll do anything? Idiot," the enemy Natsuki was fighting chuckled. But as he laughed, the kunai hit his sword and… exploded. Right in the guy's face. He was knocked out. (For us non-science kids: when you change temperatures from extreme heat, to extreme cold, you get an explosion.)

An exhausted Natsuki collapsed to the ground and sighed. She had been fighting this guy for about 3 hours straight. It then hit her. The others were still in trouble. Our heroine leaped into action. She sprinted to Gaara's side and pulled out another kunai.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Always," Gaara whispered under his steady breath. This guy was too easy.

"So, you're good over here?" she reassured herself.

Gaara nodded.

"Good, I'll go help Kankuro," and Natsuki began her run to her friend. The girl clad in blue ran over to her other friend to see him cursing at the enemy as his puppets were getting scratched and slashed by kunai.

"God damn!!" the brunette man yelled.

"Need help?" Natsuki panted. Running from one battle to another was not easy.

"No! I'll deal with this bastard myself!!" Kankuro was way too stubborn and full of himself to let someone else assist. So, she was off again heaving herself to the aid of her blonde friend.

"Please, tell me you are open to assistance, Temari!" Natsuki yelled as she approached the battle.

"Never! This is a wind battle, and I'll finish it!!" Temari was just as stubborn as her brother.

"Oh, my god, here!" as Temari prepared to throw her next blow, Natsuki stuck several kunai and shuriken into the gust. This proved successful as the opponent was then nearly incapacitated.

_**(Lori, feel free to fix up the fighting scenes. I suck at this stuff.)**_

"I hate you." Temari growled. She was jealous because she hadn't thought of it first. Natsuki sighed and walked towards Kankuro, who was the only one still in battle. Gaara was also approaching, but on the back side of the enemy.

As Kankuro continued to curse, Gaara whipped out a kunai and stabbed the enemy in the back. Kankuro began to yell, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!? I had him!"

"No, you didn't." Gaara stated as if a fact.

"Yes, I was about to get him, and…" just then, Gaara gave his brother a look that said, 'I'm Kazekage, and your badly tempered brother, shut-up.' And, so the brunette obeyed.

"Ok, so is this mission a success, or what?" Natsuki said while using her hand to cut the tension between the two guys.

"I suppose so, we even got those two arguing," Temari joined in to lighten the mood.

"Alright, making fun of me time is over," Kankuro grunted as the team began their way back to their camp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was night. All were asleep, except for Gaara. He was out on a little walk searching for the next morning's breakfast, so he wasn't at camp. And one member of the team was having another nightmare.

"_Brother, brother!" the voice of a little girl said as said child skipped out of her house._

"_Stay, back 'Suki!" the older child said. He was about age 8, and had messy brown hair. There were three adults in front of him, all bore kunai and shuriken, and wore black cloaks with little red clouds. "Go get Dad!" he ordered._

"_Who are they, Taro?" the little girl, no older than 3 asked._

"_Just go get Dad, ok?" the boy once again commanded._

"_No! I want to help!" she stated stubbornly._

"_Do you think that's the one?" one of the men asked another._

"_Must be." The other agreed. At that, they all nodded at each other and started running at the two children. Two jumped up, and landed next to the girl, while one began to fight with the boy._

_The girl screamed and crouched into a ball while gripping her necklace like it held her life. As she heard her brother running back to try and help, she began to feel extreme heat. Suddenly, all she could see was orange flames around her, she closed her eyes; she heard the cries of help from the attackers. But something was off, she didn't feel the heat, and she felt something jutting out of her back._

_When she opened her eyes she saw scorched ground and four people lying on the ground. Three of which were the attackers. The other, was the girl's brother. She rushed to him._

"_Taro! I did it! ... Taro?" she repeated while shaking her brother's body. "Taro, stop playing, it isn't funny!" she said angrily._

_As she continued to poke the boy's limp body, her mother rushed out after seeing the high flames. The woman stepped out of the house in awe. As she came over to her daughter, she saw what had happened._

"_Mama, make Taro stop playing! It isn't funny!" the three-year old whined. Unfortunately she was too young to understand that her brother wasn't playing. The mother dropped to the ground and hugged her son's dead body to her as she cried._

"_Mama, why are you crying?" the little girl asked and she pulled on her mother's sleeve._

"_Honey... Taro is… he's… dead…" and as the woman said it, she bawled out again, not even wanting to hear the words._

Natsuki bolted upright in bed with a sharp inhale of breathe. Her pupils were wide and she was sweating cold fear.

"Wh-what did I do?" she whispered to herself. "I didn't kill him, did I? It was those attackers!" she kept telling herself. "Suzaku…. What happened that day?"

For once in Natsuki's life, the demon was silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the trek home, Natsuki was abnormally quiet as she tried to arrange her thoughts. Gaara would slow down and walk with her, occasionally asking if everything was ok. She always said she was fine, just thinking. And her boyfriend empathized, having been the quiet one for a long time.

When they arrived back in Suna, the siblings went home, well, Gaara casually came up with some 'Kazekage business' excuse to not go with them as he walked Natsuki home. She had found another apartment to stay at.

"First mission was a success." Gaara stated in order to make conversation.

"Yep…" Natsuki agreed dully. As they approached the building, the couple went their separate ways. Gaara was a bit put out when he didn't get a good-night kiss, but he figured Natsuki must be deep in thought.

That night, Natsuki had another dream:

"_What did they say?" the mother asked her husband. Their daughter was listening from the closed door._

"_Well, he had taken a lot of fire wounds and had scorch marks on him. And we've determined that the attackers are from an organized group, but there haven't been any other reports of these assailants," the father informed._

"_But… did she…" the worried mother asked._

"_We think so," he said with a sad tone._

"_Oh God… should we tell her?"_

"_No. She doesn't need to have this on her conscience. It wasn't her fault. She's three," he concluded._

_Outside the door, the little girl they never told understood that it was her who had caused the death of her brother._

"No!" Natsuki yelled as she once more bolted up from her sleep. "I-I-I…. how could I have…." The girl began to start and stop her sentences.

"How did I forget?" she asked herself.

"I need to go. I have to leave before I kill someone else!" and as she finished the thought, Natsuki ran out her apartment and began to flee in fear of herself. She was afraid of her own capabilities.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During Gaara's nightly patrol, he noticed that the sun was begging to rise. He smirked at the new day. It was in this faint orange light that he saw a figure running as if for their life. He jumped to a closer roof top to get a better look and found it to be someone he knew. Actually, someone he knew very well, and had feelings for.

_Why is Natsuki running so fast? … Wait… are the fangirls… No, it must have something to do with all that thinking she did._

**Agh, and I was enjoying our little walk.**

So, the red-head set chase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki ran. She ran until her legs ached and collapsed in a small clearing away from the village. Tears streamed down her face. She was alone. Her vision became blurry and she covered her face with her hands.

_I'm a monster! No other words can describe what I did_!

**Little one, why do you cry?** Asked Suzaku, awakening from her slumber at the tears she felt.

_I killed my own brother! I'm nothing but a monster! _Tears began to pour down Natsuki's face.

**There is only one monster here, and that is me. **

_No…they're two of us._

Small trees blew gently in the wind and dark clouds filled the sky. It began to rain.

_How am I supposed to live after this?... How? HOW?!_ The last words bellowed through out her mind. Natsuki was on her knees clutching her head in pain. Her eyes were wide and her pupils became only small dots. Orange charka suddenly burst from her. Her hazel eyes turned a flaming orange and her hair began to whip around her face.

_**This is not good! I can't control it! **_**NATSUKI!!!**

Orange charka bubbled over her skin and it began to change. It consumed her body and made Natsuki gasp for air. Then she let out a scream of pain as two, red, feather wings burst from her back. Tears continued to flow down her face. She looked like an angel from hell.

Pure fury and hatred consumed her and she lashed out at anything she could find. The once calm field turned into pure chaos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara had just arrived to see what was happening. He watched, frozen to the spot by what he saw.

_She is truly like me…_

**It seems so. She must hold Suzaku, the Seven Tailed Phoenix within her. No other demon has flame chakra like that.**

_The Seventh Tail…?_

**This is bad. This girl has only awakened a third of Suzaku's power. But even that is enough to wipe out a village. I can feel Suzaku trying to keep too much chakra from seeping through.**

Gaara's eyes widened in amazement as he watched the destruction. _Only one third!!_

Then Gaara realized something. Natsuki was headed straight for Suna!

_Noooooo!_

Gaara began to run faster than he ever had in his life. And he was headed straight for Natsuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Natsuki couldn't think. Her tears were gone. They didn't matter. Only her anger and fury mattered. Nothing else.

Wind whistled through the trees and the rain came down in buckets. A full blown storm.

Then Natsuki sensed something coming at her, fast! She made a flip, backwards, through the air. Growling, she turned sharply to see who had dared to get in her way.

It was Gaara.

_G-Gaara…?_

"I don't want to hurt you, Natsuki. I know what you must be feeling right now, but I will not let you hurt Suna," said Gaara warningly.

Natsuki snarled. Who was he to claim to understand her pain!? How dare he?!

Flaring her wings, Natsuki lashed out savagely and orange chakra shot from her arm.

"Bastard!"

Gaara's sand wall tried to protect him. But it wasn't quick enough and Gaara was thrown aside like a discarded doll. As he struggled to stand he saw Natsuki kneeling on the ground with a hand to her head.

She groaned in pain.

Gaara felt the need to go to her, to comfort her. But right now that would mean death.

_This is not the real Natsuki. This is a demon._

Orange eyes flashed dangerously as he stood. She rose and jumped into the air, opening her fiery wings. Once she was a good twenty feet she stopped her ascent.

_Wow…_ Gaara couldn't help but stare at the fiendish creature before him.

With a roar she plunged toward him. Gaara didn't have time to react as she thrust her fist into his stomach, and was sent sprawling.

_She's as fast as Lee…!_

He winced as he stood up, trying to ignore his pain. As he looked up he noticed her staring at her fist in surprise. It was covered in blood. His blood

"Why do you not fight? Are you to afraid?" she asked mockingly.

"No…I fear nothing." Gaara made a quick set of katas. "Absolute Defense: Shukaku Shield!" A giant form of Shukaku formed in front of him.

"Absolute Defense, huh? Let's see if that's true!" Natsuki growled. "Steel Wing no Jutsu!" Orange chakra spread over her wings. After it disappeared her wings looked like they were made of pure steel.

"Die!" And she rushed forward, cutting into the miniature Shukaku. But it still held.

Then the sand began to wrap around her wing. She tried to pull it free… but to no avail.

"You damn Bastard!" she spat. "FIRE ERUPTION!!"

Geysers of flames shot up from the ground and engulfed the field in flames. It was exactly like what happened in the memory.

When the flames finally dispersed, Gaara lay still on the ground with numerous burns.

Natsuki's face paled at the sight.

"No…no! Not again!" she screamed. She cried out in pain as the orange chakra began to disappear. Her wings receded into her, and she fell to the ground, whimpering.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, G-Gaara," she cried. A single tear fell down her cheek. Then she collapsed, exhausted. She fell unconscious onto Gaara's numb body, still crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maggie:**** bum bum!!! Remember, review, or I'll come after you with a stick, and also, if you have any questions about this chappy, review us a question. I know, the whole flash back dream thing really can be confusing.**


End file.
